Seokjin Series
by JinYesung
Summary: (UP) Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook / Yoonjin, HopeJin, Namjin, JimJin, Taejin, Kookjin, All x Jin /BoysLove/ (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)
1. ONE DAY

**ONE DAY**

.

.

.

Cast : all member BTS **(All x Seokjin)**

Genre : friendship and maybe romance :) ( **BoysLove** )

.

.

.

 _ **(yang tidak suka yaoi bisa meninggalkan tempat ini segera)**_

.

.

.

 _Summary : Meskipun hanya satu hari, kami akan membuatmu menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini._

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _(disini anggap saja mereka sudah pacaran ok. jadi tidak ada plot yang akan membahas bagaimana mereka jadian)_**

.

.

 **author pov**

.

.

BTS sedang menjalani masa istirahat mereka, dan dengan senang hati Bang PD mengirim mereka untuk berlibur di Eropa. Tentu hal ini membuat member BTS senang dan akan menikmati masa istirahat mereka dengan liburan kali ini. Setelah sebelumnya mereka berangkat hanya ber-6 yaitu Jin, Suga, JHope, Rap Monster, Jimin dan juga Jungkook, Taehyung atau V akhirnya menyusul mereka setelah menyelasaikan pekerjaannya.

.

Malam itu, terlihat seseorang dengan sweeter pinknya berjalan di Loby sebuah Hotel. Namja itu terlihat berjalan perlahan. Orang itu atau bisa kita panggil Jin BTS itu tengah melihat-lihat area hotel yang sedang dilewatinya, hotelnya memang besar, Bang PD memang tidak main-main dengan liburan kali ini. Seokjin berjalan menuju restoran & bar di sebelah kiri Loby berniat mencari makanan atau minuman yang bisa membuatnya tenang untuk saat ini.

Jujur saja, malam ini Seokjin merasa pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia tak mampu berpikir apapun hingga menolak ajakan membernya untuk menikmati malam dengan melihat pemandangan kota yang mereka singgahi ini. Dia sendiri sadar dengan keanehannya, hanya saja tak mau membicarakannya dengan member lain.

Restorannya lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang menikmati secangkir kopi dimalam yang dingin ini. seorang waiter menghampiri Seokjin,

"Can I help you, Sir?" Seokjin yang mendengar itu mencoba tersenyum, Seokjin memang sedikit mengerti tentang bahasa inggris.

"I want red wine" ucap Jin dengan sedikit terbata. Waiter itu mengerti dan kembali ke konter untuk mengambilkan wine pesanan Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin minum saat ini, dia sedang butuh minuman itu. Setidaknya dengan minum dia sedikit mendapat ketenangan meskipun itu hanya ilusi belaka.

Sang waiter kembali dan memberikan sebotol wine yang dipesan Seokjin, "This is, Sir"

"Thank You" Seokjin menerimanya dan mulai meninggalkan Restoran itu untuk menuju kamarnya. Lebih menyenangkan minum dikamarnya, karna tak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Seokjin dari Resto hotel itu, terlihat member Bangtan yang sudah kembali dari jalan-jalan malam mereka. Wajah mereka memerah karna suasana dingin dimalam hari. Tapi wajah mereka nampak puas seolah apa yang dilihat mereka malam ini membuat mereka senang.

Mereka mengobrol tentang sesuatu, kadang mereka juga tertawa seolah yang mereka ceritakan itu memang hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hyung, besok kita bisa pergi lagi kan? Aku rasa masih banyak tempat yang indah disini?" ucap sang Magnae Jungkook ketika mereka masuk kedalam lift untuk menuju kamar mereka.

"Tentu. Aku juga belum puas memotret'" jawab Suga lengkap dengan kamera yang masih melekat dilehernya itu. Melihat hasil potretannya dan senyum puas muncul disana.

"Tapi sungguh, malam ini pemandangannya indah. Apalagi saat pentas air mancur tadi" ucap Hoseok dengan semangat, dengan senyuman lebar yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Ne Hobi hyung, aku setuju. Tapi ada yang kurang hyung malam ini..." ucap Jimin pelan sambil menghela napas, wajahnya juga nampak murung. Semua member menatapnya.

Namjoon yang ada disebelahnya mengerti akan itu, "Maksudmu tentang Seokjin hyung?" mendengar itu, semua member yang lain juga menyadari ada yang kurang dari perjalanan mereka malam ini. Biasanya mereka akan pergi ber-7, tapi malam ini Seokjin tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Seokjin hyung. Kalian menyadarinya tidak?" ucap Taehyung saat mereka mulai keluar dari lift.

"Aku lebih merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita" ucapan Yoongi membuat mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan menatap Yoongi yang juga terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Sesuatu seperti apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Hoseok disebelahya, dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala menandakan Yoongi juga tidak mengerti hal itu.

"Lebih baik kita ke kamarmu dan Jin hyung dulu, Jungkook. Kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Jin hyung saat ini." ucap Namjoon mulai berjalan kembali

"Ne hyung. Kajja"

Mereka memutuskan untuk kekamar Seokjin dan juga Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan sang hyung tertua. Mereka tentu saja khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Mereka mungkin berlebihan, tapi tak ada salahnya mengecek keadaannya kan? mereka hanya khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Seokjin.

.

 **CKLEK**

.

Pintu kamar Seokjin dan Jungkook terbuka perlahan, mereka mencoba masuk pelan-pelan agar tidak menganggu apabila Seokjin sudah tidur. Tapi kenyataan berbeda dari apa yang tengah terjadi. Tepat didepan mereka terlihat sang hyung yang berambut pirang itu dengan pakaian kaos putih yang mereka anggap tidak terlalu tebal, duduk dibawah bersandar pada tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Mata mereka melebar saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja melihat sebotol wine dengan gelas yang masih terisi setengah.

"H..Hyung...apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mendekat perlahan dan duduk disamping Seokjin.

Yang lain menaruh barang-barang mereka terlebih dahulu diatas kasur dan mulai mengelilingi Seokjin. Jimin juga sempat menutup jendela yang sempat terbuka karna takut sang hyung sakit karna kedinginan.

"Jin hyung, kau mendengarku?" kali ini Taehyung yang memanggilnya. Taehyung berada didepannya, tapi Seokjin seolah tidak melihatnya. Pandangan Seokjin masih tertuju pada jendela yang sudah tertutup itu, seolah dia tak mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan. Namjoon yang melihat keanehan pada sang hyung mendekat dan mengelus pipi Seokjin perlahan dengan lembut dan mulai memanggilnya

"Hyung..."

Tak ada sahutan disana. Seokjin masih diam, Namjoon mencoba menarik napas dan mulai memanggil Seokjin dengan lebih lembut,

"Seokjin hyung...kau mendengarku?"

Dan berhasil. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, menatap dalam mata tajamnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?" Namjoon masih mengelus pipi Seokjin, menatap lembut Seokjin seolah dialah orang yang paling berharga didunia ini. Seokjin tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tatapan Namjoon, tapi hal itu malah membuat satu tetes air mata meluncur dipipi Seokjin.

"Namjoon..." ucap Seokjin serak.

Suara serak Seokjin membuat member Bangtan yang lain menatapnya khawatir, mereka merasa Seokjin tampak berbeda malam ini, pancaran sinar matanya seolah meredup, terlihat ada sedikit kesedihan disana dan air mata itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa sang hyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Namjoon yang melihat itu, perlahan menarik Seokjin kepelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Tak berapa lama isakan terdengar dari sang hyung. isakan lirih seolah Seokjin merasa sangat kesakitan. Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan mengelus pelan punggung Seokjin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon pelan, kemeja yang dipakainya basah karna tangisan Seokjin, tapi dia membiarkannya. Itu tidak masalah asalkan Seokjin tenang dan dia bisa tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti disana. Seokjin masih sesegukan dipelukannya. Dan perlahan Namjoon merenggangkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Seokjin dengan tangan yang berusaha menghapus air mata yang tersisa dipipi Seokjin.

Kali ini Jungkook berusaha mendekat dan memegang dagu Seokjin perlahan, menyuruhnya menatapnya.

"Ceritakan pada kami, hyung..." ucap Jungkook pelan, matanya masih menelusuri wajah Seokjin yang nampak memerah karna tangisannya tadi.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, menyelami mata sang magnae dan melihat sebuah ketulusan disana. Seokjin perlahan membuka sedikit mulut kecilnya,

"Aku lelah Jungkook...aku lelah..." ucap Seokjin pelan. Member Bangtan yang mendengarnya heran dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin berhenti..." ucapan Seokjin dibarengi air mata yang mulai mengalir lagi. Seokjin menepis tangan Jungkook didagunya dan mengambil wine lalu meneguknya. Member lain yang tidak sadar akan hal itu langsung menarik gelas Seokjin dan menaruhnya jauh dari jangkauan Seokjin.

"Hyung sudah cukup," Hoseok mencoba menyadarkan Seokjin dengan memegang bahunya, dan lagi-lagi Seokjin menepis tangan Hoseok. Wajah memerah Seokjin menatap semua member Bangtan bergantian.

Seokjin tertawa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dimatanya

"Aku lelah! Mereka semua jahat padaku. Mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku, kalau mereka ingin..hiks..aku pergi, lebih baik aku pergi seperti keinginan mereka." ucap Seokjin dengan isakan yang keluar.

Member Bangtan yang mendengar itu terkejut. Tapi mereka hanya diam. Mereka mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, dan mereka tau apa maksud Seokjin. Mereka tau yang dibicarakan Seokjin adalah orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Aku memang tak sehebat Jungkook dalam menyanyi, aku juga tidak sejenius Yoongi atau Namjoon dalam membuat lagu, aku juga tidak bisa menari sehebat Hoseok dan Jimin hiks... aku juga tidak sehebat Taehyung dalam menangkap banyak hal..hiks aku tidak berguna..Kim Seokjin memang tidak berguna..hahahaha" tawanya terasa hambar, tangisannya tetap mengiringi ungkapan hati Seokjin.

"Mereka hanya mencintai kalian, ya...hanya kalian.." Seokjin menunduk sambil terus menangis, penglihatan Seokjin mulai buram hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karna lelah menangis dan karna efek wine yang membuatnya mabuk. Yoongi yang berada disampingnya menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, hyung" ucap Yoongi yang menangkap Seokjin, mencoba menaruhnys diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Sedangkan yang lain membereskan botol wine sisa Seokjin.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan kamar Seokjin dan Jungkook, mereka membersihkan diri dan berkumpul lagi. Tak ada pembicaraan, mereka hanya melihat Seokjin yang tidur dengan lelap. Wajah Seokjin masih kotor dengan bekas air mata dipipinya. Tapi melihat Seokjin tidur dengan nyaman membuat mereka sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku rasa ini adalah batas kesasabaran Seokjin hyung" ucap Jungkook diantara diamnya para hyungnya yang lain. Mereka tidak menanggapi itu, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ucapan heters di SNS sudah cukup menyakiti hatinya, hyung. Aku sudah berulang kali melihat Seokjin hyung menangis karna melihat perkataan mereka di twitter" ucap Jungkook yang duduk disamping Seokjin. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Seokjin hyung memang tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya selama ini. Dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri tanpa membaginya pada kita semua," ucap Taehyung

"Untuk sementara, mungkin Seokjin hyung jangan dulu membuka twitter, yang ada malah dia akan teringat perkataan hetter padanya" Taehyung juga menahan amarahnya karna tak mampu menjaga sang hyung.

"Aku setuju. Setidaknya biarkan Seokjin hyung menikmati liburannya kali ini. Bagaimanapun dia butuh waktu istirahat tanpa gangguan orang yang tidak penting" ucap Hoseok yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Semua member juga sangat membenci pihak-pihak yang menyakiti hati sang hyung sekaligus menjabat sebagai kekasih mereka. Apa salahnya juga mencintai Seokjin sebagai member Bangtan, member Bangtan itu 7, dan bila tidak mencintai mereka ber-7, lebih baik lupakan mereka dan anggap saja BTS tidak pernah ada. Mereka tidak tau saja bagaimana berharganya Seokjin bagi member yang lain, bahkan mereka sampai berebut mendapat perhatian Seokjin. Dan hari ini mereka harus melihat sang hyung tercinta terluka karna argumen yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Mereka tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi, mereka tidak mau lagi melihat air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah Kim Seokjin. Dan pandangan datar para member perlahan hilang dan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku punya ide..." ucap Jimin yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan bertanya dari yang lain

"Apa maksudmu, Jim?" tanya Taehyung

"Besok satu hari penuh ayo kita buat Seokjin hyung melupakan lukanya malam ini. Kita bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau sekedar bercerita bersama yang jelas besok kita harus menemainya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Buat Seokjin hyung tau kalau masih ada kita semua disampingnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" penjelasan Jimin diiringi eyesmile kebanggaannya.

Yang lain memikirkan perkataan Jimin dan membenarkannya. Ya mereka yakin bisa mengembalikan senyuman hyung tecinta mereka

"Aku setuju. Kita juga bisa memberitaunya sebarapa besar kita mencintainya, bukan?" ucap Namjoon menambahkan

"Tentu. Dan karna butuh banyak tenaga untuk melakukan semuanya, lebih baik kita istirahat untuk besok, dan juga menyiapkan tempat apa saja yang bisa kita datangi bersama-sama nantinya. Kalian mengerti maksudku?" ucap Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook membalas tatapan sang hyung dengan senyumannya "Tentu saja, hyung. Besok kita tidak akan memotret pemandangan, tapi seorang Princess yang saat ini sedang menyelami alam mimpinya" ucap Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang tertidur. Member lain terkikik mendengar ucapan Jungkook tentang Seokjin.

"Baiklah kita istirahat sekarang. Ayo kembali kekamar masing-masing" ucapan Namjoon mengakhiri malam itu, membuat mereka kembali ke kamar mereka yang seharusnya.

Hanya tertinggal Jungkook didalam, karna ini memang kamarnya dengan Seokjin. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Jungkook melihat sebentar Seokjin. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya sambil mengelus pipi Seokjin.

"Selamat tidur hyung. Kami mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Seokjin merasa sinar matahari mulai menerangi wajahnya. Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, dan bias-bias cahaya dari jendela kamar membuatnya harus berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sinar tersng itu. Seokjin merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak, tapi tidak dipungkiri karna minum wine tadi malam membuatnya sakit kepala pagi ini.

Tunggu dulu. Seokjin perlahan bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada botol wine bekasnya tadi malam, apakah ada yang membereskannya? Tapi siapa? Apa Jungkook?

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" ucap seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Seokjin yang mendengar suara memanggilnya mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat Jungkook berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan rambut dan tubuh berototnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi dengan lilitan handuk dilingkar pinggangnya. Seokjin merasa mendapat serangan jantung dadakan.

"Jungkook?" ucap Seokjin dengan wajah yang memerah karna malu, Jungkook yang melihat itu menyeringai dan mendekati tempat tidur Seokjin dengan perlahan.

Jungkook duduk disamping Seokjin yang hanya memerah malu. Jungkook mengangkat dagu Seokjin dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Hyung.." suara berat Jungkook membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memerah. Perlahan wajah Jungkook semakin dekat dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir penuh Seokjin.

Seokjin yang pagi-pagi sudah mendapat serangan dari magnaenya itu berusaha berontak dengan mendorong dada Jungkook, bukannya menjauh Jungkook semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Jungkook memegang tangan Seokjin yang berusaha mendorongnya.

"Ahhh.." Seokjin membuka mulutnya sesaat setelah Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas hingga lidah Jungkook mampu masuk untuk mengecap rasa manis didalamnya.

Tangan Jungkook menuntun tangan Seokjin untuk memeluk leher Jungkook. Seokjin yang merasa lemas karna serangan Jungkook hanya pasrah membalas ciuman Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya dengan mengeratkan pelukan dileher Jungkook.

Jungkook yang senang mendapat balasan dari Seokjin tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya. Jungkook memeluk pinggang Seokjin sambil mengelusnya perlahan memberikan sensasi geli disana.

"Eeemmhhh Koo...kiee" desahan Seokjin terdengar membuat Jungkook mendorong Seokjin untuk berbaring lagi dengan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya. Jungkook tetap duduk disampingnya dan mulai melepas ciumannya saat merasa Seokjin mulai kekurangan oksigen.

Jungkook menatap wajah Seokjin yang memerah, mengusap sisa saliva ciuman mereka dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir gemuk itu.

"Selamat pagi, hyung" ucapan Jungkook dengan senyumannya.

Seokjin yang mendengar itu balas tersenyum "Pagi juga Jungkookie"

Seokjin merasa pagi ini sangat indah, dia terbangun dengan disambut ciuman manis dari sang magnae. Entah mimpi apa Seokjin semalam.

"Saranghae" ucap Jungkook mencium kening Seokjin lembut, membuat Seokjin memejamkan matanya merasakan perasaan yang ikut turun melalui ciuman itu. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Pergilah mandi hyung, setelah itu kita turun untuk sarapan" ucap Jungkok menjauh untuk berganti baju.

Seokjin bangkit dan melihat punggung seorang Jungkook yang sedang memilih bajunya, Seokjin mendekat dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dengan erat. Jungkook yang sempat terkejut hanya tersenyum lembut mendapat pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih" ucapan Seokjin sebelum melepas pelukannya dan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika matanya melihat siluet namja berambut agak merah yang tengah duduk dikasurnya,

"Taehyung.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Taehyung mengalihkan matanya dari handphone yang dipegangnya menuju Seokjin yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Oh hai hyung,"ucap Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Seokjin balas tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang menerangi kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Seokjin sambil duduk disebelah Taehyung sambil menata rambutnya.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, hyung" ucap Taehyung yang mengambil handuk Seokjin dan mengeringkan rambut Seokjin yang tampak masih basah. Seokjin yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin memerah, detak jantungnya begitu cepat.

"Tae apa yang..."

"Ssstt diamlah hyung, aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu dulu" Taehyung mengusap pelan rambut Seokjin, pijatan lembut juga diberikan Taehyung pada kepala Seokjin membuat Seokjin merasa rilex untuk sesaat.

Setelah merasa rambut Seokjin sudah kering, Taehyung melempar handuknya sembarangan dan mengambil sisir untuk merapikan rambut Seokjin. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Taehyung saat matanya melihat semburat merah dari pipi Seokjin.

"Cantik sekali hyung ku ini" ucap Taehyung melihat pantulan wajah Seokjin dicermin depannya. Seokjin yang mendengar itu terkikik kecil.

"Aku namja Tae"

Taehyung yang mendengar itu tersenyum semakin lebar "Kau memang namja hyung, tapi kau lebih cantik dari yeoja" ucapan Taehyung membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memerah.

Setelah Taehyung selesai dengan rambutnya, Seokjin mengambil pelembab dan meratakannya pada wajahnya. Seokjin bukan akan pergi konser, jadi cukup pelembab saja agar wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat. Taehyung yang melihat hyungnya sudah selesai memoleskan pelembab itu merasa ada yang kurang.

"Akuu rasa ada sesuatu yang kurang sepertinya? Bibirmu sedikit terlihat pucat." Ucap Taehyung membuat Seokjin kembali menghadap cermin. Dan benar saja bibirnya memang agak pucat, coordi noona tidak ada bersama mereka saat ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Aku kira tidak apa Tae, kita kan hanya pergi makan," ucap Seokjin mulai berdiri dan sedikit merapikan bajunya.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu menggeleng,

"Tidak hyung, bibirmu kurang merah. Tapi aku bisa membatumu memerahkannya," ucap Taehyung tersenyum

"Hm? Dengan ap..Tae?!" Belum selesai Seokjin berbicara wajah Taehyung sudah ada didepan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Seokjin yang mendapat ciuman dadakan itu terbelalak. Taehyung mulai melumat bibir Seokjin bergantian atas dan bawah. Seokjin yang merasa kakinya mulai melemas memegang lengan Taehyung sebagai pegangan. Sedangkan Taehyung memegang sebelah pipi Seokjin mencoba lebih dalam dalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa sudah cukup Taehyung melepas ciumannya,

"Nah bibirmu sudah memerah sekarang" ucap Taehyung tersenyum puas, Seokjin yang mendengar itu memukul pundak Taehyung.

"Dasar"

Taehyung hanya tertawa dan mendekati Seokjin memegang sisi kepalanya untuk memberikan ciuman dikening dengan tulus. Mata Taehyung terpejam seolah mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya pada Seokjin.

"Saranghae" melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Seokjin erat.

Seokjin membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya. Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Seokjin keluar

"Yang lain sudah menungu dibawah. Ayo pergi."

"Ne"

Taehyung menggandeng Seokjin dan membawanya untuk sarapan dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Seokjin bersama Taehyung berjalan beriringan ke tempat mereka akan sarapan dengan member bangtan lain. Baru saja mereka masuk area restoran,

"Seokjin hyung'" teriakan member Bangtan membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin menoleh mendapati yang lain sudah duduk disana seolah tinggal menunggu mereka berdua. Seokjin dengan wajah memerahnya ditarik Taehyung untuk segera menemui mereka.

"Pagi hyungie" ucap mereka bersamaan

Seokjin yang mendengar itu semakin malu "Uh.. ne pagi." Member lain yang melihat Seokjin seperti itu merasa gemas dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Baiklah karna sang princess sudah tiba, mari kita mulai sarapannya," ucap Namjoon tersenyum menatap Seokjin. Seokjin yang ditatap seperti itu semakin tersipu.

"Berhentilah membuatku malu" ucap Seokjin menutup mukanya dengan dua tangannya. Tawa para member menggema ditelinga Seokjin, tawa yang menenangkan. Seokjin membuka wajahnya lagi dan menatap mereak sebal

"Menyebalkan."

"Maaf hyung. Nah sekarang makanlah." Ucap Namjoon "Aku yakin kau lapar" Seokjin yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan memulai makannya diikuti member yang lain.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kami ingin mengajakmu keliling kota. Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon setelah mereka menyelasikan sarapan. Seokjin yang memang belum berkeliling kota ini, mengangukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dengan binar mata yang begitu indah.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tadi malam kan aku tidak sempat ikut." Ucap Seokjin tersenyum.

"Kapan kita pergi?"

Jungkook yang ada disampingnya menggenggam tangan Seokjin, "Tenang hyung. Kita akan berangkat setelah ini, kami sudah menyiapkan barang untuk pergi. Tinggal hyung yang belum, hyung bisa menyiapkan barang bawaan sekarang " ucap Jungkook.

Seokjin yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu" Seokjin berniat pergi, sebelum akhirnya ditahan Jimin.

"Biar aku temani hyung" Jimin menarik pelan tangan Seokjin dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamar. Seokjin tersenyum senang "Gomawo Jiminie"

.

.

.

Jimin hanya duduk mengawasi acara siap-siap Seokjin. Sesekali Jimin juga membantu untuk mengambil benda-benda yang akan dibawa Seokjin dan menaruhnya ditas ransel kecil milik Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri sedang mencari jaketnya, hampir mencari disemua tasnya tapi tidak ditemukannya juga.

"Jim, kau melihat jaket hitamku tidak?" tanya Seokjin, dia begitu lelah mencari.

"Jaket hitam yang mana hyung?" Jimin bingung karna begitu banyak jaket yang dimiliki Seokjin.

"Jaket hadiah dari kalian waktu ulang tahunku kemarin Jim. Kemarin aku ingat sudah membawanya dan menaruhnya di tas, tapi sampai aku lelah begini aku tidak juga menemukannya," ucap Seokjin lelah dengan bonus bibir merengut lucu.

Jimin bersumpah, meskipun banyak ARMY yang mengatakan dia itu imut atau manis, tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Jimin saat Seokjin berekspresi seperti ini Seokjinlah orang paling imut dan manis, dan juga tentu saja cantik.

Jimin yang merasa kasihan melihat sang hyung mulai lelah, menarik pelan tangan Seokjin untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Hyung duduklah disini biar aku yang akan mencari jaketnya, ne?" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya

"Tapi aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana Jimin, dan tidak ada" ucapnya sedih

Jimin kembali duduk disamping Seokjin dan mengecup pelan pipinya,

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi, jangan khawatir. Tunggulah disini." Jimin tersenyum dan mulai mencari jaket Seokjin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Seokjin, jaket itu memang tidak ada diman-mana. Jimin sudah mencarinya dikoper Seokjin, dilemari, bahkan dikamar mandi. Tapi tak terlihat jaket hitam yang dicari Seokjin.

"Bukankah tidak ada Jimin? Aku mungkin memang lupa tidak membawanya" ucapnya menunduk

Jimin menghampiri Seokjin dan bersimpuh dibawahnya, memeluk kaki Seokjin dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha Seokjin.

"Ssstt tidak apa-apa hyung. Tunggu sebentar ne" Jimin mengambil handphonenya, dan menulis sesuatu disana. Beberapa saat selanjutnya ada pesan masuk ke handphone Jimin. Memeriksanya dan menghasilkan senyum disana.

"Nah sekarang aku tau dimana jaketmu. Tunggu disini ok" Jimin bangkit dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Seokjin dengan pandangan heran.

Setelah itu Jimin datang dengan jaket hitam yang ditangannya yang membuat Seokjin berbinar. Jimin mendekati Seokjin dan memakaikan jaket yang dicarinya dari tadi.

"Jimin, dimana kau menemukannya?" ucap Seokjin membiarkan Jimin memakaikan jaketnya

"Hoseok hyung bilang, jaketmu tertinggal dikamarnya saat hyung menemuinya kemarin," ucap Jimin berlutut dihadapan Seokjin setelah selesai dengan tugasnya itu.

"Terima kasih Jimin" Seokjin tersenyum manis sekali, Jimin membalasnya dengan sama manisnya.

"Apapun untukmu hyung" Jimin menarik tengkuk Seokjin untuk mendekat padanya, Seokjin mulai memejamkan mata dan setelahnya benda kenyal itu menempel telak dibirnya. Seokjin meremas pelan bahu Jimin, merasa ada yang menggelitik diperutnya saat Jimin mulai melumat lembut bibirnya.

"Mmhh..." desahan Seokjin membuat Jimin menghentikan lumatannya, memberikan lumatan terakhir dan melepasnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Jimin lalu mengecup dahi Seokjin pelan.

"Lebih baik kita segera turun, mereka pasti khawatir karna kita terlalu lama. Ayo hyung" Jimin menggandeng tanagn Seokjin dan menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

"Kau menemukan jaket Seokjin hyung, Jimin?" tanya Hoseok saat Seokjin dan Jimin berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ne hyung. Ada diatas kasurmu tadi" ucap Jimin sambil menyerahkan genggaman tangan Seokjin untuk Hoseok, dan dengan senang hati diterimanya. Sedangkan Seeokjin merasa mereka semua sangat manis hari ini. Wajahnya terus memerah dari tadi pagi.

"Siap jalan-jalan hyung?" tanya Hoseok

Seokjin menatap mereka semua dan mengangguk pelan

"Tentu saja" senyuman Seokjin mereka dapatkan sebelum akhirnya memulai jalan-jalan mereka.

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan mereka kali ini hanya menelusuri jalan kecil perumahan di sebuah kota tua tidak jauh dari hotel mereka. Kota itu sangat menawan. Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya memotret hal-hal yang menurut mereka sangat indah untuk diabadikan. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung juga Namjoon hanya berjalan sambil bercerita tentang indahnya kota tua itu.

Seokjin yang tangannya masih digenggam Hoseok itu, tak bisa memungkiri tempat yang mereka datangi ini memanglah indah senyumnya bahkan selalu terlihat saat tak sengaja melihat hal-hal indah yang ditemuinya.

.

 **CKREK**

.

Biasan cahaya menerpa wajah Seokjin. Seokjin yang terkejut hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tak sengaja melihat Yoongi yang berdiri dihadapannya tengah melihat hasil jepretannya itu.

"Kau memang indah saat tersenyum hyung" Ucap Yoongi tersenyum yang menghasilkan semburat merah diwajah Seokjin. Yoongi kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti karna memotret Seokjin.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Yoongi hyung. Bahkan keindahan kota ini terkalahkan oleh keindahanmu, hyung" lanjut Hoseok dengan sedikit terkekeh. Seokjin yang merasa wajahnya semakin memerah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ini Hoseok" Seokjin yang malu melepas genggamannya dan berniat kabur, sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditangkap Hoseok dan menariknya kepelukannya

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak kemana-mana" ucap Seokjin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Hoseok

"Hei, tatap aku hyung" Hoseok menarik pipi Seokjin pelan untuk menghadapnya

"Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku hmm?"

Seokjin yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, berusaha menahan semburat merah untuk tidak keluar, tapi nyatanya wajahnya sudah memerah semua.

Hoseok mengelus pelan pipi Seokjin dan mengecupnya,

"Kau memang indah hyung"

Seokjin yang tidak mampu menjawab karna malu berusaha menunduk, tapi ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"Kau tau hyung, kami sangat beruntung memilikimu dikehidupan kami." Ucap Hoseok serius

"..."

"Kau tau kami sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu" Hoseok tersenyum tulus, dan hal itu membuat Seokjin semakin malu.

"Jadi tetaplah tersenyum karna senyumanmu menambah keindahan dirimu, hyung" Hoseok menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat dan memberikannya ciuman lembut. Seokjin hanya mampu terpejam sambil meremas pelan baju Hoseok. Lumatan Hoseok dibibir tebal Seokjin membuat detak jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak.

Hoseok melepas ciumannya dan mencium pelan bibir Seokjin untuk terakhir kali dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Saranghae." Ciuman terakhir dilakukan Hoseok dikening Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun hanya mampu tersenyum menatap Hoseok.

"EHEM!" suara itu mengagetkan suasana yang dibuat Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok. Ini masih diluar. Bisakah kau melakukannya nanti saja?" ucap Jimin dengan memincingkan mata sipitnya

Seokjin yang mendapati saat ini dia dan Hoseok ditatap oleh member Bangtan lain hanya mampu tersipu malu dan malah kembali memeluk Hoseok untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Seokjin hyung saja tidak masalah, kenapa kau yang protes Park Jimin?" ucap Hoseok dengan senyumannya,

"Kau pasti memaksa princess kita kan, hyung?" ucap Taehyung dengan pandangan tajamnya

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku memaksanya. Lagipula princess secantik ini tidak boleh disia-siakan bukan?" ucap Hoseok dengan seringainya dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Seokjin.

Jungkook yang berada disamping Hoseok pura-pura seperti menodong pistol kekepala Hoseok

"Hei penjahat. Lepaskan princess kami" ucapan Jungkook disambut tawa semua member termasuk Seokjin yang terkikik kecil.

"Cepat lepaskan princess manis kami" ucapan Taehyung membuat semua yang mendengar terkikik geli.

"Atau kau mau mendapat bogeman cinta dariku, penjahat yang mencium princess sembarangan?" ucapan Jimin semakin membuat yang lain semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Hoseok yang tau situasi ikut mengangkat tangan seperti Jungkook dan menaruhnya disamping kepala Seokjin yang sebelumnya sudah membalikkan tubh Seokjin.

"Hei polisi yang baru beranjak dewasa, polisi aneh dan juga polisi pendek, jatuhkan pistol kalian itu atau aku akan menembakkan banyak peluru cintaku untuk princess ini" ucap Hoseok bangga

Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung yang mendengar itu cemberut dan tawa disekeliling mereka semakin keras terdengar, Seokjin bahkan tak mampu menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tanpa disadari seseorang sudah menarik Seokjin dari pelukan Hoseok.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan princes, hahahaha." tanpa aba-aba orang iyu - Min Yoongi- langsung berlari bersama Seokjin.

Hoseok, Jimin,Jungkook dan juga Taehyung hanya bisa tertegun dengan itu. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah membawa lari Seokjin dengan wajah puas yang masih bisa dilihat mereka.

Namjoon yang melihat 4 membernya hanya diam sedangkan Yoongi hyungnya serta sang princess sudah sangat jauh hanya menghela napas. Membernya kalau sudah kambuh gilanya memang sangat merepotkan.

"Hei, princess dan Yoongi hyung sudah jauh, kalian akan tetap diam seperti ini disini?" ucapan Namjoon barusan menyadarkan mereka kembali dari keterkejutan penculikan Seokjin oleh yoongi.

"Princess dibawa kabur, ayo kejar Yoongi hyung" ucap Hoseok langsung berlari

"Hoseok hyung tunggu kami," Taehyung dan Jungkook juga ikut dalam pengejaran Yoongi. Sedangkan disana tersisa Jimin dan juga Namjoon.

"Kau tidak ikut Jimin?" tanya Namjoon heran

"Kalau aku ikut siapa yang akan menemanimu, hyung?" ucap Jimin tersenyum

Namjoon yang mendengar itu tersenyum, "Kau ini, memang aku anak kecil? Sudah ayo kejar mereka." Ucap Namjoon tersenyum dan merangkul Jimin untuk memulai pencarian para member yang sudah hilang duluan.

.

.

.

Siang ini memang agak terik, tapi tidak terlalu panas. Suasana yang cukup berangin membuat udara sedikit sejuk. Meskipun sempat berlarian tadi, tapi Yoongi dan Seokjin tidak merasa lelah. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tangan mereka terpaut satu sama lain, berjalan beriringan ditepi sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Hingga kikikan Seokjin mengganggu pendengaran Yoongi,

"Ada apa hyung?" pertanyaan Yoongi mngalihkan pandangan Seokjin

"Mereka itu aneh Yoongi. Sungguh kenapa member Bangtan bisa seperti itu?" tawa Seokjin terdengar setelahnya, membuat Yoongi menampilkan senyum kecilnya melihat kebahagiaan Seokjin.

"Aku bahkan belum percaya bisa bertemu mereka dalam kehidupanku" tambah Yoongi yang membuat Seokjin tersenyum

"Tapi meskipun mreka seperti itu, mereka sangat mencintaimu hyung"

"begiyupun aku" ucapan Yoongi membuat senyuman Seokjin semakin lebar. Bagaimanapun sifat para member sebenarnya, Seokjin tau mereka mencintainya begitupun Seokjin.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka sangat menikmati diam yang terjadi. Tangan saling bertaut, perasaan yang sama, membuat rasa diam mereka menjadi ketenangan tersendiri.

"Kau mau istirahat sebentar? Aku yakin kau lelah setelah berlarian tadi" Yoongi merasa mereka sudah terlalu jauh berjalan, dan Yoongi rasa Seokjin cukup lelah meskipun tidak terpancar raut lelah diwajahnya.

"Aku memang sedikit lelah Yoongi. Ayo" Seokjin menarik tangan Yoongi dan mencari tempat duduk disekitar taman.

Mereka berhenti dibangku dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Tempat ini terhalang dari sinar matahari yang semakin terik, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat disitu.

Yoongi duduk tenang dengan Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya dengan menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Tangan Yoongi merangkul bahu Seokjin dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Tempat ini indah Yoongi" gumaman Seokjin saat menikmati suasana taman

"Tapi kau lebih indah, hyung" ucapan Yoongi dengan kecupan dihidung Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau tau Yoongi, aku sudah mendengar kata-kata manis dari kalian semua hari ini? Aku tidak mengerti ada apa? Tapi aku senang mendengarnya" Seokjin tersenyum mengingat perlakuan mereka semua padanya. Seokjin merasa dirinya sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu membawa Seokjin kedalam pelukannya, mengelus rambut pirang sang princess dengan lembut. Seokjin sendiri balas memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat, menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya didada bidang sang terkasih.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang hyung. Dan aku yakin mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu karna ingin melihatmu bahagia. Begitupun aku yang saat ini memelukmu erat." Seokjin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, merasakan detak jantung Yoongi yang membuatnya tenang.

Yoongi mengangkat kepala Seokjin didadanya. Menatap mata sang hyung dengan pandangan memuja. Hingga akhirnya memilih mencicipi rasa bibir tebal Seokjin dengan menciumnya lembut. Seokjin terpejam merasakan ciuman Yoongi yang membuatnya seakan mau meleleh.

Yoongi menahan tengkuk Seokjin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan Seokjin hanya meremas baju Yoongi. Karna tak ingin lepas kendali yoongi mengakhiri ciumannya itu.

Mengusap bibir Seokjin sebentar dan memberikan ciuman dikening. "Saranghae"

Seokjin yang masih terpejam membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, memeluknya lagi dengan lebih erat.

.

.

.

Hoseok, Taehyung, dan juga Jungkook masih berusaha mencari sang tersangka penculikan princess mereka. Karna lelah berlari, mereka memilih berjalan sambil menunggu Namjoon dan Jimin yang perlahan mulai mendekati tempat mereka berdiri.

"Bagaimana, sudah menemukan princess?" tanya Jimin dan disambut gelengan mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Namjoon berusaha melihat sekitar tempat mereka saat ini. Taman yang indah, apalahgi banyak pohon yang rindang disana. Tak jarang matanya melihat banyak orang yang berteduh dibawahnya. Hingga matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet 2 orang yang tidak asing yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku.

Salah satu dari mereka berambut abu-abu dengan kulit seputih salju itu, sedangkan orang disampingnya dengan rambut blonde itu tengah bersandar dibahunya. Dan dilihat dari jauh siluet itu seperti Yoongi dan juga Seokjin.

"Bukankah menurut kalian itu Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung?" ucapan Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang masih mencari keberadaan sang princess.

"Yang mana hyung?" tanya Jimin berusaha mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan Seokjin

Jungkook yang juga melihat-lihat sekitar mencoba mencarina, "Maksud hyung yang duduk dibangku dibawah pohon itu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat menemukan orang yang mereka cari

Hoseok dan Juga Taehyung melihat arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook, "Kurasa itu memang mereka. Ayo kesana." Ucap Hoseok dan mereka mulai berjalan setelah meyakinkan firasat mereka.

Setelah sampai, hal yang mereka lihat nampak sang princess sedang memejamkan mata dengan indahnya. Yoongi yang menyadari kehadiran mereka meminta agar tidak berisik, "Sstt...Seokjin hyung baru saja tidur, jadi biarkan dia istirahat sebentar" ucap Yoongi masih mengelus rambut Seokjin.

Member lain yang melihat Seokjin tertidur merasa tenang. "Hyung, aku potret ne?" ucap Jungkook mengambil kameranya, wajah Seokjin saat tidur memang menggemaskan.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai dia bangun" ucap Yoongi mengingatkan

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan kameranya, belum sempat memotret suara Seokjin yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya membuat Jungkook gagal mendapatkan gambar menggemaskan itu.

Seokjin mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya sebentar dan melihat sekitarnya. Terlihat wajah member Bangtan yang lain, sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan Yoongi. Saat matanya tak sengaja menatap Jungkook yang sedang memegang kameranya, cahaya kamera menerpanya.

"Setidaknya wajah baru bangunmu lebih menggemaskan hyung" ucap Jungkook tersenyum puas. Seokjin masih mengerjapkan matanya, dan kembali memeluk Yoongi disampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Yoongi mengelus rambut Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menggeleng

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon melihat kelakuan Seokjin yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Seokjin kembali menatap mereka semua, "Aku lapar" ucapan kecil Seokjin membuahkan tawa dari mereka yang mendengarnya. Seokjin cemberut melihat mereka menertawakannya.

"Hyung...Hyung.. aku kira kau mau apa" ucap Jimin berhenti tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi Seokjin

"Apa salah jika aku lapar?" renngutan Seokjin membuat mereka gemas, sungguh kalau ini bukan tempat umum mereka semua akan menyerang Seokjin saat itu juga.

"Tidak hyung. Baiklah kau mau makan dimana?" tanya Yoongi seraya melepas pelukannya

"Kita kembali ke hotel saja dan makan disana. Jalan-jalannya kita lanjutkan besok saja, bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin. Seokjin sudah merasa puas untuk jalan-jalan kali ini, dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Lagipula melihat suasana yang mulai sore seharusnya mereka memang sudah kembali ke hotel.

"Tentu saja. Ayo." Namjoon memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Seokjin bangun, Seokjin menerimanya dan mulai berdiri. Yoongi juga mulai merapikan kameranya dan memasukkan ke tasnya. Mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Pulang ke hotel dan membelikan makan untuk sang princess.

.

.

.

Malam ini Seokjin merasa sangat bahagia. Seharian ini semua kekasihnya menemaninya jalan-jalan. Apalagi sikap mereka yang manis dan lembut dalam memperlakukannya membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia. Jangan lupa panggilan princess selalu mereka katakan. Sungguh itu benar-benar sangat memalukan saat seorang namja dipanggil princess, tapi bagi Seokjin itu menyenangkan.

Malam ini Seokjin memang sendirian lagi. Jungkook berpamitan pergi sebentar menemui Jimin katanya. Karna merasa sudah terlalu malam, Seokjin berniat cuci muka, dan berpikir untuk segera tidur tanpa menunggu Jungkook.

Dipantulan kaca, Seokjin melihat wajahnya sendiri disana. Jarinya menelusuri bagian wajahnya. Dahi, mereka menciumnya disana, rasa hangat itu masih terasa disana. Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipinya sendiri, belaian lembut tangan mereka dipinya juga masih bisa Seokjin rasakan. Dan terakhir bibir Seokjin, jarinya mengusapnya lembut, matanya terpejam merasakan kembali sensasi saat mereka menciumnya.

Seokjin tersenyum mengingat itu, hingga tak sadar seseorang sudah memeluknya dari belakang,

"Memikirkan apa princess?" suara berat itu menerpa telinga Seokjin. Pantulan Namjoon terlihat disana. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya dan menyamankan pelukannya.

"Tidak ada Namjoon," Seokjin masih tersenyum, sambil mengelus lengan yang memeluknya erat dipinggang.

Namjoon mengecup pelan pipi Seokjin yang membuat senyuman Seokjin semakin lebar.

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin, mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di atas wastafel. Kedua tangan Namjoon berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Seokjin, seolah mengurungnya. Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri hanya diam dan menaruh lengannya melingkari leher Namjoon.

"Hyung..." Seokjin hanya diam membiarkan Namjoon bicara

"Kau tau kalau kami semua sangat mencintaimu?" Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Namjoon yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengecup lagi pipi Seokjin.

"Kau tau juga kan kalau kami sangat benci melihatmu sedih, hyung?" seokjin kembali mengangguk. Saat pertama Seokjin dan member Bangtan mulai berhubungan mereka semua mengatakan bahwa mereka tak mau Seokjin sedih.

"Dan kau tau, kemarin malam kau membuat kami semua khawatir" ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin terbelalak.

Tangan Namjoon mengelus pipi Seokjin, "Tadi malam, pipi ini dialiri air mata kesedihan. Tadi malam kami melihatmu terluka, hyung. Dan kau tau?" Namjoon masih mengelusnya lembut

"Kami ikut terluka melihatnya"

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, kemarin dia mabuk jadi dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi untuk alasan Seokjin mabuk, Seokjin rasa member Bangtan sudah tau tadi malam.

"Katakan sesuatu hyung" Namjoon mengangkat perlahan dagu Seokjin. Tatapan Namjoon terlihat seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tau bukan?" Seokjin kembali menunduk

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami?" Seokjin memejamkan mata mendengar pertanyaaan Namjoon

"Namjoonie..." Seokjin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap balik Namjoon,

"Kau tau jadwal BTS akhir-akhir ini padat sekali bukan? Kita beruntung karna Bang PD mau memberikan liburan untuk kita. Saat itu semua terjadi, kalian sedang sibuk, akupun juga ikut sibuk bersama kalian. Tak ada waktu menceritakannya Namjoon" Namjoon diam terpaku, bukan salah Seokjin juga kalau dia tak menceritakan masalahnya, tapi juga kesalahan mereka yang tidak peka terhadap sekitar termasuk Seokjin.

"Awalnya aku hanya membiarkannya Namjoon karna perkataan mereka tidak terlalu menyakitiku, tapi akhirnya hal itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaranku, aku tau aku tak sehebat kalian, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bekerja keras, bukan? Tapi mereka seolah tak menyadari itu semua dan terus memakiku" wajah Seokjin memerah menahan amarahnya. Namjoon yang melihat kemarahan seokjin memeluknya perlahan.

"Kau tau Namjoon? Aku sudah berniat menceritakannya pada kalian, membagi rasa sakit dan sedihku pada kalian. Tapi aku takut membebani kalian, aku takut hal itu akan mengganggu kalian hingga merusak pekerjaan kalian" Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon.

Namjoon merenggangkan pelukannya, "Kau tau hyung? Kami tidak merasa terbebani olehmu, kami sangat senang bila kau mau membagi masalahmu dengan kami. Jangan khawatirkan kami, kami mampu mengontrol hal itu. Tapi yang kami takutkan adalah kau. Kami takut hal itu malah membuatmu sedih dan membuat kami ikut sedih," Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin sekali lagi,

"Maafkan aku" ucap Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum,"Ingatlah, bila ada sesuatu dan itu sangat menganggumu, ceritakan pada kami. Dan jangan berpikir itu menyusahkan kami. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyusahkan kami, hyung. Sejak awal kami berhubungan denganmu, kami bersumpah untuk menjagamu, tidak membuatmu sedih dan terluka. Kami berjanji pada diri kami sendiri untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia." Seokjin melihat kesungguhan dibinar mata Namjoon, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tau kami melakukannya karna apa? Karna kami sangat mencintaimu." Semburat merah mulai muncul dipermukaan pipi Seokjin.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu. Seokjin memeluk erat leher Namjoon, dan Namjoon sendiri membiarkan tangannya berada disisi tubuh Seokjin. Lumatan dibibir lawan masing-masing mereka berikan untuk memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik. Namjoon melepas ciumannya lalu mencium kening Seokjin lama, "Saranghae princess. Saranghae"

.

.

.

Namjoon menggendong Seokjin ala bridal style saat keluar dari kamar mandi, mata Seokjin terbelalak saat matanya melihat semua kekasihnya ada dikamarnya dan Jungkook.

Mereka yang melihat Seokjin keluar tersenyum menyambutnya, Seokjin masih diam bingung dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Namjoon menaruh Seokjin perlahan diatas kasur, setelah selesai dia ikut berdiri bersama member lain yang mengelilingi ranjang Seokjin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seokjin yang mulai kebingungan

"Hyung, kami sudah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Namjoon" ucapan Yoongi membuat Seokjin terkejut

"Kami minta maaf akhir-akhir ini tak penah memperhatikanmu dengan baik" ucap Hoseok dengan raut sedihnya

"Kami juga minta maaf karna sempat membuatmu sedih" ucap Jimin

"Kami juga minta maaf karna membiarkanmu terluka," ucap Taehyung mengingat kejadian tadi malam

"Kami semua minta maaf karna melakukan kesalahan padamu. Maukah kau memaafkan kami yang sudah jahat ini, princess?" tanya Jungkook

Seokjin yang mendengar semua kekasihnya seperti itu tersenyum, "Kalian tak perlu minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian semua karna membuat kalian sedih karena ku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Seokjin masih tersenyum

"Tidak hyung, bagaimanapun itu juga salah kami yang tidak berusaha mengerti dirimu. Kami minta maaf." Ucap Namjoon

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kedepannya semoga hubungan kita lebih baik lagi. Dan terima kasih, satu hari ini kalian membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia." Ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka semua tersenyum senang.

"Anything hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan

"oh ya hyungdeul, kalian masih ingat tidak?" ucap Jungkook menatap hyungnya yang berdiri bersamanya

"Ingat apa Jungkook?" tanya Jimin

"Saat kita pertama kali juara pertama untuk lagu I Need U." Jungkook sedikit menyeringai. Seokjin yang mengerti lebih dulu, wajahnya sudah memerah mengingat itu, Seokjin berharap dia tidak ingat hal itu lagi. Itu memalukan.

"Tunggu tunggu..maksudmu saat.." Taehyung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya menatap Seokjin dengan seringai yang mulai muncul diwajahnya.

Tanpa diduga, semua member Bangtan mengeluarkan seringai mereka, menatap Seokjin yang tengah menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu ?" tanya Jimin yang mulai duduk dikasur Seokjin

"Apa perlu kami membantumu mengingatnya lagi?" ucapan Hoseok membuat Seokjin menutup wajahnya. Sungguh dia malu sekali malam ini. Kenapa juga mereka mengingatkannya tentang hal itu.

"Kami berniat melakukannya lagi malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Terpampang jelas didepan mata Seokjin wajah-wajah lapar kekasihnya itu, dan itu malah membuat wajah Seokjin semerah tomat.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir hyung?" tanya Yoongi disampingnya.

Seokjin melihat kekasihnya itu perlahan mulai membuka kemeja yang mereka kenakan, meskipun hanya kancing bagian atas saja.

Seokjin hanya mampu menelan ludah melihat mereka. Tapi setelah itu seringai mulai terlihat diwajah cantik Seokjin

"Kata terakhir?" ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka semakin mengembangkan seringainya

Seokjin perlahan mulai berbaring dikasurnya dan membuka sebagian kancing bajunya "Kalian milikku dan aku milik kalian. Dan karna kalian sangat mencintaiku, akupun juga sangat mecintai kalian. Saranghae." Ucapan Seokjin berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang mulai merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Biarkan mereka bermain bersama malam ini, bersatu dalam cinta yang mereka bangun bersama. Dan berbagi kehangatan bersama.

Mungkin banyak orang yang membenci kita, tapi iingatlah masih banyak orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus.

Didunia ini kita tidak sendirian, jadi jangan merasa kesepian, karna perasaan itu hanya menjadi sebuah beban saja.

Lihatlah sekeliling dan sadarlah, ada orang-orang disana yang menopang kita saat kita lemah, sakit dan terluka.

Dan ada mereka yang selalu ada disamping kita, yang berjuang bersama kita untuk mencapai sebuah kata

.

Yaitu

.

KEBAHAGIAAN


	2. YOU TOO

**You Too**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, Brothership**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Tak ada salahnya menghibur kekasih sendiri, bukan? / 'bukan hanya mereka saja, tapi kamu juga' -Seokjin. TaeJin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author pov**

.

.

.

kegelapan sudah menampakkan dirinya, sinar bintang dan bulan sabit ikut menjadi penghuni sang kanvas hitam. udara terasa dingin, tapi tak ada yang memungkiri malam ini sangat indah dengan terpaan angin yang berhempus perlahan

keindahan sang malam tak bisa dibantah, hingga seseorang mampu berdiri terdiam berlama-lama memandang langit bertabur bintang.

nampak seorang namja, yang tengah berdiri disamping jendela tempatnya menginap malam ini. tak ada siapa pun disana. teman sekamarnya sedang keluar mencari sesuatu meninggalkannya seorang diri.

namja itu-Kim Taehyung- atau kita panggil V BTS, masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya menatap gemerlap langit Fukuoka dari balik kaca jendela.

BTS memang baru menyelesaikan fanmeet global mereka di Fukouka, masih ada bebeberapa tempat yang harus mereka singgahi untuk melihat ARMY mereka, diseluruh belahan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung masih tetap pada posisinya tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun. karna hal itu ia tak sadar ketika seorang namja masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati sang pemilik kamar hanya termenung. hingga beberapa saat, akhirnya Taehyung merasa kakinya sedikit lelah karna terlalu lama berdiri. langkah kakinya perlahan menuntunnya untuk duduk dikasur sebelum akhirnya mendapati ada sepasang kaki didepannya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sinar mata indah namja itu menabrak iris matanya.

"hyung"

namja yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya tersenyum dan menarik Taehyung ke kasur dan mendudukkannya.

"melamun, hm?" ucap namja itu sambil berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menjawab dan tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada hyungnya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jin hyung?" ucap Taehyung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi. tak ada gunanya juga, karna Taehyung tau, namja itu atau kita sebut Kim Seokjin sang visual BTS, sudah ada dikamarnya sebelum ia berbalik tadi.

"kau baik-baik saja kan Tae?" ucap Seokjin. ucapan lembut Seokjin berbuah senyum manis diwajah Taehyung. senang rasanya mendengar hyung tercintanya mengkhawatirkannya. meskipun Taehyung tau, Seokjin selalu khawatir dengan semua member BTS.

"tentu aku baik, hyung. tak perlu khawatir padaku" ucap Taehyung mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya.

Seokjin sendiri tak menjawab dan tetap memperhatikan Taehyung lekat. Seokjin tau, sejak tangisnya pecah saat fanmeet di Seoul lalu, Taehyung hanya mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. tapi nyatanya hal itu tak mampu menutupi segalanya di mata seorang Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah tanganya dan mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri semakin hanyut dengan sentuhan yang didapatnya, belum lagi dirinya yang merasa tenggelam dalam tatapan lembut iris Seokjin. merasa nyaman, Taehyung memejamkan mata dan memegang tangan Seokjin dipipinya. meresapi belaian lembut itu.

.

Seokjin hanya diam, dan terus mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan, saat mata itu terpejam Seokjin menampilkan senyum yang nampak sendu menghiasi parasnya.

"Tae..."

"Hm"

Seokjin masih berpikir haruskah dia mengatakan ini? tapi sepertinya dia harus mencoba, bukan? setidaknya Seokjin berusaha untuk tak kembali membuat Taehyung sedih

"aku yakin, halmeoni pasti bahagia melihat kau yang sudah berdiri di tempat yang begitu tinggi sekarang"

mata Taehyung terbuka perlahan, tapi ia tak mau menatap Seokjin dan memilih menunduk menyembunyikan iris mata yang mulai memerah.

"aku tau kau sedih, Tae. aku juga mengerti perasaanmu. tapi tak ada gunanya terpuruk terus menerus seperti ini kan?" Seokjin berucap sepelan mungkin karna tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Taehyung.

Seokjin menarik tangannya dari pipi Taehyung. tangannya perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya

"tak perlu menangisi sesuatu yang sudah pergi Tae. kasihanilah halmeoni. Dia akan sedih melihat kau yang sedih karenanya" Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan

"aku yakin halmeoni pasti bahagia disana, dan kau juga harus bahagia" setelah kancing terakhir terbuka, Seokjin memeluk Taehyung tanpa menanggalkan kemeja yang dibukanya. rambut Taehyung yang berada diperutnya terasa mengelitik. tapi Seokjin hanya diam dan mengelus rambut itu pelan.

Taehyung sempat kaget karna wajahnya yang langsung menghadap perut rata Seokjin. belum lagi aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Seokjin, memaksanya untuk terpejam menikmati rasa manis itu.

dengan mata terpejam, tangan Taehyung melingkar erat memeluk perut Seokjin. elusan dirambutnya membuatnya sedikit tenang dan melupakan kesedihannya.

jujur saja, Taehyung masih merasa sedih mengingat kematia halmeoninya itu. meskipun saat fanmeeting tadi ia nampak ceria dan senang, tak ada yang tau bahwa kesedihan itu masih melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. hanya ketika dia sendirian, ia mampu menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan.

.

"kau tau Tae..." Seokjin berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, bagaimanapun nafas hangat Taehyung diperut terbukanya itu, memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik

"aku yakin, halmeoni sangat mencintaimu seperti kau yang mencintainya. dan aku percaya halmeoni sangat ingin melihat kau tersenyum lagi. jadi tersenyumlah Tae, bukan hanya demi aku yang ingin melihat senyummu, tapi juga untuk halmeoni yang mungkin saat ini melihat kita dari hamparan bintang dilangit."

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. benar kata Seokjin, setidaknya dia harus bahagia kalau ingin halmeoninya bahagia. karna Taehyung tau halmeoninya sangat menyayanginya.

 _'terima kasih halmeoni atas semua kasih sayang yang kau berikan selama ini padaku. semoga kau bahagia disana. aku mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu'_

Taehyung merasa lebih baik sekarang. senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, mengidahkan seseorang yang menahan untuk menggeliat akibat ulahnya itu.

ia bersyukur dan merasa sangat beruntung ada member BTS yang selalu disampinnya, juga malaikat kesayangannya yang tengah ia peluk erat ini. senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Tae..."

oh..suara itu mengalun indah ditelinganya. senyum indah itu berganti dengan seringai nakal. dan dengan sengaja Taehyung mencium perut rata Seokjin dan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tae..apa yang..."

"ssstt.." protesan Seokjin terhenti

Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Seokjin. dari sini, ia sangat mengagumi wajah cantik sang malaikat. tangannya mengusap pelan perut Seokjin dan menciumnya sekali lagi

"terima kasih selalu ada untukku. aku bahagia memilikimu, hyung." ucapan Taehyung membuat Seokjin malu.

kemudian Seokjin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Taehyung dengan sangat lembut.

"akupun bahagia bisa selalu disisimu, Tae"

.

.

.

beberapa saat hanya hening yang melingkupi kamar itu. tak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi. ketenangan mendominasi dua orang yang tetap pada posisinya. sebenarnya Seokjin mulai lelah, tapi demi Taehyung dia akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

diluar dugaan, Taehyung yang merasa gelagat Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil. dan dengan segera Taehyung menarik tubuh Seokjin untuk duduk dipangkuannya yang berbuah pekikan kecil Seokjin

"Tae! kau mengagetkanku" jelas sekali mata itu memancarkan keterkejutan yang kentara. bagaimana tidak, Seokjin yang awalnya berdiri kini dengan santainya duduk dipangkuan Taehyung. belum lagi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat meskipun Taehyung sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. wajahnya tepat berada didada bidang Seokjin. matanya berbinar indah melihat Seokjin yang bertelanjang dada didepannya, seolah meminta Taehyung untuk memberikan kecupan disana.

"kenapa kau membuka kemejamu, sayang?" tanya Taehyung yang mulai mengecupi tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin yang mulai sadar, mencoba menahan semburat merah yang mulai nampak dipipinya.

"kau sudah tau alasannya Tae. bukankan kalian selalu memintaku untuk membuka baju agar kalian lebih leluasa menciumku" dengan wajah memerah Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, entah kenapa mulut kecilnya mengucapkan hal itu.

Taehyung sempat berhenti dari kegiatannya dan sedikit berpikir. tunggu, kalian?

beberapa saat kemudian tawa Taehyung menggelitik dada Seokjin

"aigoo aku lupa kalau kau bukan hanya milikku. tapi juga member lainnya. kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu" tawa Taehyung semakin terdengar dan tanpa sadar juga membuat Seokjin tertawa

yahh nyatanya Kim Seokjin bukan hanya malaikat manis milik Kim Taehyung seorang, karna Seokjin juga masih memiliki 5 pangeran yang lain yang merupakan member BTS yang lain. tak ada yang tau bahwa Seokjin adalah kekasih semua member BTS, hanya agensinya saja yang tau akan hal itu.

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya dan menangkup pipi Taehyung untuk menatapnya

"Tae, aku bukan hanya milik mereka. tapi juga milikmu" ucap Seokjin tersenyum

"kau juga punya hak untuk memilikiku"

Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap bulatan mata yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"aku tau itu, sayang. saranghae" dengan senang hati Taehyung mengecupi belahan bibir Seokjin, melumatnya perlahan dan memberikan ciuman manis untuk malaikatnya.

Seokjin sendiri hanya pasrah dan balas mencium Taehyung. lengannya memeluk erat leher Taehyung dengan sedikit remasan dirambutnya membuat intensitas ciuman itu bertambah.

"Ngghh" lidah Taehyung melesat cepat sesaat setelah bibir Seokjin terbuka karna gigitanya. dengan terampil Taehyung memanjakan lidah lawan mainnya itu dan membuahkan desahan yang semakin keras dari Seokjin.

.

 **CKLEK**

 **.**

hingga bunyi pintu yang terbuka menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Seokjin terkulai dibahu Taehyung dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. sedangkan Taehyung sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Seokjin.

"Taehyung aku...hyung?! kenapa kau..." ucapan orang tadi berhenti saat melihat posisi Taehyung dan Seokjin. orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan mendekati mereka berdua, menaiki kasurnya dan mengelus rambut Seokjin yang ternyata kembali menjadi hitam

"hyung.." Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajah orang itu tepat didepannya

"Jimin"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan memegang dagu Seokjin untuk menariknya mendekat. ciuman keduanya didapatkan dari Jimin. Seokjin hanya terpaku dan membiarkan Jimin mengecupi bibirnya. Taehyung sendiri tidak terganggu sama sekali, meskipun dia tau apa yang dilakukan Seokjin dan Jimin dibelakangnya.

ciuman itu semakin panas saat Seokjin tak sengaja mendesah karna lidah Jimin yang menggelitik langit mulutnya. Taehyung yang masih membenamkan kepalanya juga sengaja memgecupi bahu dan leher Seokjin, sesekali menggigit pelan diarea itu.

"mmnnhh" karna merasa dirinya tak kuat menerima semuanya, Seokjin memukul bahu Jimin dan meremas bahu Taehyung. hingga keduanya melepas serangan mereka.

"tidurlah disini bersama kami, hyung." ucapan Jimin dibalas gelengan Seokjin

"aku harus kembali. Jungkook pasti mencariku" Seokjin turun dari pangkuan Taehyung dan memperbaiki kemejannya, sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dengan kedua pacarnya itu

"selamat malam, Jiminie" dengan kecupan singkat dibibir Jimin

"Selamat malam, Taehyungie" begitupun kecupan untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus rambut Seokjin dan mengecup keningnya.

"terima kasih telah hadir dikehidupan kami semua, hyung" Seokjin hanya tersenyum

"sama-sama"


	3. MISS

**MISS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Nunkkocci tteoreojyeoyo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bogosipda Bogosipda_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bogosipda Bogosipda_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Eolmana gidaryeoya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Neol boge doelkka (Neol boge doelkka)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mannage deolkka (Mannage deolkka)_**

.

.

.

"hah..."

Helaan napas itu berasal dari salah satu kamar di dorm salah satu boy band Korea yang dikenal dengan BTS, padahal terlihat sudah tak ada tanda kehidupan lagi disana. Lampu sudah dimatikan, tak ada penerangan apapun lagi.

Sebenarnya member yang lain sudah tidur, menyisakan sang hyung tertua yang belum terlelap sama sekali. Ia sedang menunggu, menunggu sesorang yang menempati tempat tidur tepat disampingnya. Tempat tidur itu masih belum tersentuh sama sekali sejak kemarin malam, karna ditinggal penghuninya yang belum kembali.

Padahal penghuni setia studio sudah pulang semua, tapi tidak dengan roomatenya itu.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Berarti sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu kepulangan roomatenya, Yoongi. Ia memang berniat menunggu pulang ketiga produser Bangtan itu, tapi hanya Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tiba di dorm saat pukul 10, tanpa keberadaan Yoongi yang ternyata tidak ikut pulang. Sepertinya roomatenya itu memang rajin sekali.

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah mengantuk, hanya saja ia takut Yoongi pulang dalam keadaan lapar dan tak ada yang memasakkannya, bukankah kasihan? Sedangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah ia buatkan ramyeon untuk makan malam mereka, setelah akhirnya mereka pergi tidur.

Seokjin mematikan pemutar lagu diponselnya. Sudah terlalu larut untuk mendengarkan lagu, meskipun suaranya tidak terlalu keras, Seokjin takut itu bisa menganggu istirahat membernya yang lain. BTS masih ada jadwal konser lagi, tapi mereka akan comeback lagi dan itu membuat 3 member Bangtan tersebut harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Dan itu membuat mereka semua lelah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang masih dilakukannya disana?"

Seokjin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beralih menuju dapur. Ternyata menungu itu melelahkan. Seokjin mengambil potongan buah didalam kulkas. Memang tidak bagus makan saat malam hari, tapi kan ini hanya buah.

Seokjin akan kembali ke kamarnya ketika pintu dorm terbuka dari luar. Seseorang dengan outfit serba hitam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yoongi" panggil Seokjin memastikan, karna ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karna kurangnya penerangan.

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan melangkah menuju Seokjin. Saat orang itu terkena sinar dari lampu dapur, Seokjin tersenyum. Ternyata itu benar Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau pulang tidak bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok, Yoongi?" ucap Seokjin sambil meletakkan mangkuk buahnya di meja.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil, dan malah beralih mendekap Seokjin.

Seokjin yang mendapat dekapan hangat dari roomatenya hanya dapat tersenyum hangat dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

Mungkin Seokjin memang sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar dari Yoongi, tapi dekapan Yoongi bisa membuat tubuh Seokjin hangat. Yoongi meletakkan dagunya dibahu lebar Seokjin.

"Bogosipda"

.

 **Blush**

 **.**

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hyung?" ucap Yoongi menatap Seokjin

Seokjin hanya mampu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghiraukan Yoongi yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

Yoongi mengambil kedua tangan Seokjin yang menutupi wajahnya, mengecup punggung tangannya ringan, yang menimbulkan semburat merah yang terus menjalar hinggga ke telinga.

Seokjin yang terkejut langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi, yang berbuah kekehan dari mulut kecilnya.

"Ekhem...cukup Yoongi, ini sudah malam. Dan berhentilah menggodaku" ucap Seokjin cemberut. Yoongi hanya mendengus geli dan beralih mengambil minum di kulkas.

"Sudah makan malam, Yoon?" ucap Seokjin mengambil mangkuk buah yang dilupakannya sejenak itu.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menaruh gelasnya, "Sepotong roti dan sekotak susu" lantas berlalu menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Seokjin yang sudah memakan setengah camilannya mengikuti Yoongi setelah mematikan lampu dapur dan mengunci pintu dorm.

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Setelah melempar handuknya sembarang arah, bukannya ke kasurnya, Yoongi duduk dikasur Seokjin.

Tak ada yang dilakukannya, hanya menatap Seokjin yang tengah tidur dengan tenang. Mengelus kepalanya perlahan, takut sang hyung terbangun atas perlakuannya.

"Cantik" ucapnya tersenyum, Yoongi mengecup pipi gembil Seokjin yang membuat Seokjin membuka matanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Yoon?" ucap Seokjin sambil menguap. Pandangannya masih mengabur karna menahan kantuk.

.

 **CUP**

.

Mata Seokjin yang setengah terbuka akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna, ketika Yoongi tanpa aba-aba langsung menciumnya.

Yoongi balik menatap Seokjin sambil terus menciumnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Seokjin dan yang kiri menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin semakin terkejut saat Yoongi sengaja menggigit bibirnya yang membuat mulutnya terbuka, dan dengan lihai Yoongi memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Seokjin.

"Mmmnn" Seokjin mengerang kala lidah Yoongi menarik lidah Seokjin untuk bermain didalam mulutnya.

Hampir 5 menit bermain, Yoongi mengakhiri ciumannya malam itu. Meneliti wajah Seokjin yang memerah tengah bernapas dengan terengah, jangan lupa dengan bibir gemuk Seokjin yang merah merekah.

"Selamat malam, Love. Aku mencintamu." ucap Yoongi sambil mengecup kening Seokjin lama.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi,

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Mentari memang belum terlihat tapi nampaknya sang malam perlahan mulai kembali keperaduan. Alarm Seokjin perlahan berbunyi menandakan saatnya kedua mata itu untuk terbuka. Seokjin bersyukur paginya kali ini begitu tenang.

Tapi tidak, ketenangan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika Seokjin merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak ditengkuknya. Dan saat berbalik, matanya menangkap senyum manis dengan gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Jungkook?!"

"Selamat pagi, hyung." ucap Jungkook tersenyum.

Seokjin yang sedikit terkejut membalikan badan serta melepas tangan Jungkook dari pinggangnya, dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Menatap Jungkook yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Kook?" tanya Seokjin tak percaya. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Jungkook untuk bangun. Lagipula tadi malam ia hanya berdua dengan Yoongi, lantas kenapa Jungkook bisa disini sekarang? Sedangkan Yoongi masih terlelap diatas kasurnya.

"Aku hanya bangun terlalu pagi, hyung. Karna melihat suasana dorm yang masih sepi, aku akhirnya menemuimu"

Seokjin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, helaan napas keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Tapi tak lama, karna pekikan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba akibat ulah Jungkook yang sekarang tengah menindih Seokjin.

"Kyaa...Jungkook?! Apa yang kau..."

Ucapan Seokjin terputus karna Jungkook langsung mencium bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin disebelah kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Seokjin terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi, otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi, ketika Jungkook melepas kecupannya.

"Ini masih pagi, hyung. Tapi mengapa bibirmu sangat manis, heum?" ujar Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang memerah atas perkataannya barusan.

Jungkook tersenyum dan berniat melanjutkan ciumannya,

.

 **PLAK**

.

"Aaww!" Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya. Dan tepat disampingnya, berdiri Yoongi dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Dan ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu berbuat mesum di kamar ini Jeon Jungkook." ucap Yoongi datar.

Jungkook yang ketahuan oleh hyung datarnya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia bangkit dan menarik Seokjin untuk bangun. Seokjin sendiri hanya mampu tersipu.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya mau menemui Seokjin hyung, bukan bermaksud membangunkanmu" ucap Jungkook menjelaskan.

Yoongi sendiri hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya tidak akan bangun meskipun keadaan seribut apapun, tapi pekikan Seokjin membuatnya langsung terjaga, karna takut terjadi sesuatu. Lantas yang terlihat oleh penglihatannya, Jungkook yang tengah memakan bibir Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yoongi

"Aku hanya kesepian karna bangun terlalu pagi, hyung. Jadi aku kemari untuk menemui kekasihku.."

"..dan kekasihmu juga, hyung." ucap Jungkook terkekeh, sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Merasa urusannya selesai, Jungkook akhirnya bangun dan mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas.

"Terima kasih morning kissnya, hyung. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Jungkook tersenyum sambil berlalu pergi.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, pacar-pacarnya memang menakjubkan semua.

"Kau akan tidur lagi, hyung?" tanya Yoongi sambil menguap, nampaknya ia masih mengantuk.

"Tidak. Aku akan memasak sekarang, Yoon. Kau tidurlah lagi." ucap Seokjin

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan beralih mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas, dan akhirnya memilih tidur kembali setelah terpaksa terbangun tadi.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Yoongi yang sudah tertidur, "Mimpi indah"


	4. NIGHT

**NIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author pov**

.

Sore ini BTS baru saja menyelesaikan latihan dance rutin mereka, meskipun tidak ada jadwal mereka tetap harus latihan untuk menjaga kebugaran mereka, terlebih lagi untuk tetap mengingat gerakan dance lagu-lagu mereka. Van besar yang mereka tumpangi terlihat tenang karna hampir semua member BTS terlelap sejenak, setidaknya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah latihan berjam-jam. Tapi meskipun begitu Seokjin, member tertua BTS, tidaklah ikut menutup mata, irisnya hanya menatap keluar jendela, suasana sore yang indah, cahaya orange seolah menunjukkan sang mentari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Seokjin sedikit merenggangkan kepalanya yang tadinya bersandar di bahu Taehyung, salah satu adiknya, nampaknya tidurnya nyenyak karna tak terganggu dengan gerakan Seokjin sama sekali. Seokjin mengedarkan kepalanya dan melihat semua membernya perlahan terbangun bersamaan dengan berhentinya van mereka di depan dorm. Taehyung juga perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hyung...hoammm" Taehyung mengusap kedua matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Seokjin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah kalian istirahatlah, seperti kata PD-nim mulai besok kalian libur. Meskipun begitu jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan kalian. Mengerti?" ucap Manajer mereka.

"Ne Hyung"

Pintu terbuka, Jimin turun dahulu karna ia duduk dekat pintu disusul Jungkook, lalu Yoongi, sedangkan Namjoon telah keluar dulu, karna ia duduk didepan. Taehyung juga telah sadar sepenuhnya. Saat Seokjin akan keluar kakinya terantuk kursi disampingnya dan hampir terjatuh,

.

 **GREP**

.

"Hati-hati hyung, lihat sekelilingmu dulu sebelum melangkah, heum" ucap Hoseok berbisik ditelinga Seokjin dengan kedua tangan yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Seokjin hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengelus tangan Hoseok dipinggangnya.

"Maaf"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan telinga Seokjin sebelum keluar lebih dulu, tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan menuntunnya keluar. Mereka menyusul member lain yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dorm.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Seokjin langsung menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan member yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Terlalu fokus dengan masakannya, Seokjin tak menyadari dua pasang mata tengah menatapnya dari pintu dapur. Hingga ketika Seokjin berbalik,

"Astaga! Namjoon, Yoongi, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ucap Seokjin terkejut sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Sedangkan dua orang yang masih berdiri ditengah pintu itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Seokjin.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu hyung. Kau tampak serius sekali tadi" ucap Namjoon mendekat dan memeluk Seokjin sekilas sambil mencium pipi gembil sang hyung. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya menghela napas menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Yoongi terlihat mematikan kompor ketika irisnya melihat masakan Seokjin sudah sepenuhnya matang. Seokjin yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan Namjoon menyiapkan peralatan makan dan menyiapkannya di meja, sedangkan Namjoon duduk dengan tenang menunggu member yang lain.

Yoongi juga ikut duduk setelah membantu Seokjin. Para member mulai berdatangan dan ikut duduk bersama 3 member yang lain menikmati makan malam dengan diisi canda tawa sebagai pemanis malam itu.

.

Karna waktu sudah terlalu malam juga karna mereka sudah lelah mereka memilih untuk langsung istirahat, setelah sebelumnya bersama-sama mencium pipi Seokjin sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas makan malam dan itu seolah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Gomawo"

.

 **CUP**

 **.**

Yoongi menjadi member terakhir yang mencium Seokjin dengan mengecup sekilas bibir gemuk Seokjin.

"Hoseok pasti sudah menunggumu, hyung. Jadi aku akan mengambil imbalanku dulu karna tak bisa memelukmu malam ini"

"Tentu Yoon..ngh"

Yoongi kembali mencium bibr Seokjin yang belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Selamat malam hyung" Yoongi tersenyum setelah mengecup kening Seokjin dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

Setelah menenangkan jantungnya, Seokjin membersihkan sisa makan malam dan menuju kamar Hoseok dan Jimin. Belum sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, Hoseok telah membukanya dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Masuklah, hyung" ucap Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seokjin mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Hoseok.

Kamar Jimin dan Hoseok sudah sedikit remang, karna hanya lampu tidur milik Hoseok yang masih menyala. Lampu tidur diatas nakas Jimin sudah sepenuhnya redup.

"Jimin terlalu lelah hyung. Dia mengantuk dan tak bisa menunggumu"

Seokjin berjalan menuju ranjang Jimin membiarkan Hoseok menutup pintu. Ia membenarkan selimut Jimin dan mengelus rambut halusnya.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin. Mimpi indah" dengan memberikan kecupan lembut dikening, Seokjin beranjak ke ranjang Hoseok yang telah ditiduri oleh sang pemilik. Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin menaiki kasur itu dan masuk kedalam pelukan Hoseok yang sudah menantinya dibawah selimut. Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh Seokjin.

"Nyaman sekali."

Seokjin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Hoseok, menyembunyikan senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan terus memelukmu, Hoseokie." Seokjin ikut mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang sang main dancer.

Beberapa saat berlalu, tak ada suara sama sekali. Keheningan mendominasi kamar tersebut, hanya deru napas dari dua orang yang saling berbagi kehangatan tanpa mau beranjak ke alam mimpi. Keadaan seperti ini jarang terjadi, karna dia harus bergantian dengan member yang lain untuk bisa memeluk sang hyung tercinta.

Mungkin sedikit aneh mereka tetap nyaman meskipun harus berbagi pacar, satu dengan yang lainnya. Tapi itulah hebatnya Bangtan, mereka tidak akan pusing-pusing untuk bertengkar merebut perhatian Seokjin, karna bukankah lebih mudah untuk berbagi kasih sayang dari Seokjin? Mereka bukanlah anak kecil lagi, lagi pula Seokjin milik bersama. Bukanlah sebuah masalah ketika mereka semua berebut perhatian Seokjin, karna itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang dan cinta mereka. Seokjin juga bersikap bijaksana untuk membiarkan member lain tidur dengannya secara bergantian, seperti halnya saat ini ia tidur dengan Hoseok.

"Sekarang tidurlah, hyung. Kita sama-sama lelah, dan besok kau juga harus bangun pagi, bukan?" ucap Hoseok mengelus rambut Seokjin. Mata bulat itu memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang selalu Hoseok suka.

.

 **CUP**

 **.**

Seokjin membiarkan hatinya menuntunnya, mata itu terpejam tepat setelah bibir mereka menyatu. Hoseok menggenggam tangan Seokjin dipipinya membiarkan sang pujaan hati menikmati bibirnya. Lumatan lembut yang mereka lakukan seolah menjadi penutup untuk dunia nyata. Karna tepat setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas, Seokjin maupun Hoseok perlahan memejamkan mata untuk menyapa mimpi mereka.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Saranghae" dengan kecupan lembut dikening sebagai penutup dari kesadaran mereka. Malam yang tenang, dengan pelukan yang begitu hangat.

.

.

.

"...cantik"

.

"..."

"Sangat menggemaskan"

.

"eungh.."

Seokjin menggumam mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya, ia mulai terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Benar-benar malaikat yang indah"

Seokjin perlahan membuka matanya akibat suara yang ia dengar. Mata setengah terbuka itu melihat sosok tinggi tengah duduk disampingnya. Senyum dengan dimple manis itu menyambut paginya.

"Morning, princess"

Seokjin mengusap kedua matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya, ia terduduk dengan sedikit susah melepas tangan erat Hoseok yang memeluknya, hingga senyum Seokjin merekah melihat orang didepannya.

.

 **CUP**

"Pagi Namjoonie" Seokjin mengusap pipi Namjoon yang tadi dikecupnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, hyung?"

"Nyenyak sekali. Tapi kenapa kau disini?" Seokjin beranjak dan duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, hyung. Kau tau sekali bukan, aku mudah merindukanmu" ucap Namjoon memeluk Seokjin yang berbuah kekehan manis dari orang dipelukannya.

Namjoon mengangkat wajah Seokjin dan mengusap semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Halus dan lembut, tekstur seperti bayi, Namjoon selalu menyukainya.

"Kau mau aku menggendongmu ke dapur, hyung?" ucap Namjoon yang mulai berdiri.

Sedangkan Seokjin terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan ke kamar dan mandi dulu, Namjoon." belum sempat beranjak, Namjoon menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Seokjin yang tentu saja terkejut terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

"Aku baru saja menemuimu dan kau mau pergi begitu saja hyung" Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin sambil membaringkan diri disebelah Hoseok yang masih terlelap. sedangkan Seokjin tersipu karna posisinya yang berada diatas Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya terdiam meneliti wajah cantik sang hyung tercinta. mata tajamnya menatap langsung mata Seokjin yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namjoon mengelus sebelah pipi Seokjin yang membuatnya mau tak mau membalas tatapan Namjoon.

"Princess" suara berat Namjoon tak baik untuk jantung Seokjin, ia sedikit menahan napas saat Namjoon memanggilnya. tanpa menunggu waktu lama tangan Namjoon beralih ke tengkuk Seokjin untuk menariknya mendekat.

.

 **CUP**

.

hanya menempel. tapi Seokjin bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kecupan Namjoon, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Namjoon.

setelah beberapa lama Namjoon mengangkat kepala Seokjin perlahan. mata sayu Seokjin membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih pada bibir gemuk sang hyung.

Namjoon kembali menarik kepala Seokjin, memejamkan mata untuk memulai ciuman kedua mereka,

"Kalian asik sekali..." gerakan mereka terhenti dengan interupsi suara Hoseok disebelah mereka. Namjoon hanya meliriknya sedangkan Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya didada Namjoon.

Hoseok dengan santai memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Seokjin yang tengah berada diatas Namjoon sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kapan kau bangun?" Namjoon mengelus rambut Seokjin sambil menciumnya sesekali.

Hoseok ikut mengelus rambut Seokjin dan beralih mengelus tengkuk Seokjin.

"Saat kau berbaring bersama Seokjin hyung"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapat senyuman dari Hoseok, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menciumnya. Seokjin terperanjat tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

Hoseok menyudahi ciumannya dan mengecup kening Seokjin.

"Selamat pagi hyung" ucap Hoseok tersenyum

Seokjin balas tersenyum "Pagi Hoseokie"

Namjoon yang dari tadi melihat pemandangan yang disajikan Hoseok dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja, dan memilih mengecup pipi Seokjin.

"Temani kami sebentar hyung"

Namjoon langsung menidurkan Seokjin disebelahnya yang juga di sebelah Hoseok.

dan tanpa menunggu lama mereka berdua langsung memeluk Seokjin yang berada ditengah. memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tertidur.

Seokjin hanya terkikik, "dasar"


	5. DRUNK

**DRUNK**

.

.

.

Cast : All Member BTS

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Malam itu dorm BTS sedang sepi ditinggal penghuninya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Memang tidak biasanya seperti itu, hanya saja setelah menghadiri acara akhir tahun member BTS dan para manager beserta Bang PD mengadakan acara makan bersama untuk merayakan pergantian tahun.

Tahun baru, harapan baru, lagu baru dan hal-hal baru lainnya. Meskipun mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya di tahun baru ini, mereka selalu berharap tiap tahunnya selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka semua. Terutama 6 member BTS, yang selalu dan akan selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan selalu mengelilingi sang hyung tercinta, Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin terlihat sangat bahagia malam itu, senyuman tulusnya berhasil membuat mereka ber 6 kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Hyung tertua mereka itu benar-benar menawan.

Mungkin ada hal yang dilakukan sang hyung saat on air, member lain berekspresi seolah tidak tertarik dengan tingkah sang hyung. Namun saat mereka hanya ber 7 saja, semua yang dilakukan Seokjin adalah perhatian utama mereka. Mereka akan selalu menanggapi ocehan sang hyung, mengajaknya bermain, bercanda, jalan-jalan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang bisa dibilang tidak bisa mereka lakukan saat berada diatas panggung.

Berbeda dengan Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok yang akan bersikap wajar saat berada disamping sang hyung, maknae line akan berebut untuk mendapat perhatian Seokjin. Terutama Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka berdua tidak segan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka saat salah satu dari mereka lebih diperhatikan Seokjin.

Namun jangan salah, mereka tidak akan benar-benar bertengkar atau bahkan berkelahi. Itu salah satu cara untuk berebut perhatian sang hyung. Dan itu juga merupakan bentuk cinta mereka.

"Sudah sudah, aku kan milik kalian semua. Jadi hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian itu" ucap Seokjin mendengar ocehan bodoh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya.

"Tidak hyung, Seokjinie hyung tidur dengan ku malam ini" ucap Jungkook kesal

Taehyung mendengus, "Tidak, Jinnie hyung tidur denganku. Iya kan hyung?" ucap Taehyung menatap menggoda pada Seokjin, sedangkan saat menatap Jungkook ia seolah mengejeknya.

Seokjin hanya menghela napas. Telinganya sakit setiap hari selalu mendengar pertengkaran bodoh mereka. Bukankah mereka punya jatah masing-masing? Selama 1 minggu Seokjin akan bergantian tidur bersama pacar-pacarnya itu, menyisakan 1 hari untuknya tidur sendirian. Dan itu hari ini, maka ia akan tidur di kamarnya sendiri bukan? Tapi tidak. 2 maknae itu sepertinya lupa akan itu, atau pura-pura lupa.

Tanpa mendengar ocehan mereka, Seokjin meminum soju didepannya sampai habis. Saat akan mengambil botol baru, Hoseok lebih dulu menjauhkan botol soju didekatnya.

"Cukup hyung. Kalau terlalu banyak minum, besok pagi saat bangun kau akan sakit kepala"

Seokjin mengerutkan kening dan mengereucutkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan ucapan Hoseok, yang berbuah kekehan dari Jimin yang duduk didepannya.

"Benar hyung. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 5 botol hyung" ucap Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ia tidak mau minum lagi.

Sebenarnya mereka semua, atau tidak semuanya, tahan untuk minum. Hanya saja Seokjin akan mudah mabuk saat ia kelelahan. Dan meskipun Seokjin tersenyum dan tertawa, mereka sadar Seokjin nampak lelah dan juga mengantuk, tentu saja. Karena mereka semua juga merasakannya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya diam saja, karena mereka lebih suka bertindak daripada banyak berkata. Seperti Namjoon yang langsung mengambil alih botol minuman Seokjin dan Yoongi yang menarik Seokjin menjauh. Yoongi sadar saat ia melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah, itu artinya mereka harus segera membawa hyung mereka pulang sebelum ia meracau tidak jelas.

"Kita pulang hyung, Seokjin hyung sudah cukup mabuk dan kita semua juga lelah" ucap Namjoon yang menarik atensi sang manajer yang masih mengobrol dengan Bang PD. Sang manajer hanya mengangguk dan segera berpamitan untuk mengantar member BTS.

"Sudah hyung ayo pulang" Yoongi langsung membopong Seokjin dibantu Jungkook.

Semua member langsung beranjak setelah berpamitan pada Bang PD dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sejin sudah menunggu didalam van dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Agak kerepotan juga membawa Seokjin yang tengah mabuk, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah belum lagi racauan tidak jelasnya itu, berteriak atau bahkan tertawa.

"Ayolah kita minum lagi ya Yoon" ucap Seokjin dengan wajah memerah, pandangan sayu dan rengekan yang ia lontarkan sukses membuat Yoongi berdesir, dan Jungkook bahkan menahan napasnya sejenak. Seokjin nampak sexy dan begitu menggoda, takut kelepasan mereka berdua langsung membawa masuk Seokjin kedalam mobil sedangkan yang lainnya mengekor. Setelah mengecek anak-anaknya sudah masuk semua, Sejin menjalankan mobil vannya.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm. Sejin tidak beranjak dari balik kemudi karena ia akan segera kembali ke tempat makan tadi. Jadi ia hanya melihat saja saat member BTS keluar dari van.

"Kalian langsung istirahat. Dan jangan melakukan sesuatu pada Seokjin" ucap Sejin mengingatkan akan kemesuman 6 member BTS yang hanya dibalas kekehan saja. Bagaimanapun Seokjin juga tengah tidak sadar, bisa jadi mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Namun mereka tidak serendah itu.

"Kami mengerti hyung. Kau tenang saja" ucap Namjoon tersenyum

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Sejin kembali melajukan mobil meninggalkan member BTS yang memasuki area dorm mereka.

"Jungkook jelek" Jungkook menoleh keasal suara,

"Taehyung mesum" dan Taehyung hanya menatap geli Seokjin,

"Jimin sangat manis sekali, tapi ia juga sama mesumnya seperti Taehyung" Jimin hanya tertawa.

Seokjin semakin meracau tidak jelas, pikirannya buntu, dan tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari, ia juga masih dipapah Jungkook dan Hoseok yang sedikit kesusahan karena pergerakan Seokjin.

"Hoseok kau itu tampan, tapi saat kau memarahiku kau lebih jelek dari Jungkook" ucap Seokjin menunjuk Hoseok disebelahnya, Hoseok hanya meringis sambil tertawa kecil, "Mianhae"

"Lalalalalala" Seokjin benar-benar hilang kendali, melepaskan dirinya dari Jungkook dan Hoseok ia malah menari tidak jelas, berputar-putar didepan dorm sebelum akhirnya terduduk didepan pintu.

Seokjin sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang ada disekitarnya, ia bahkan tak bereaksi sama sekali saat semua member BTS mentertawakannya. Yah mau bagaiaman lagi, Seokjin yang sedang mabuk memang sangat mengemaskan.

Jimin dan Taehyung sibuk merekam Seokjin yang terduduk sambil menangkup pipinya, mata sayunya sungguh menggoda, dan jangan lupa bibir yang mengerucut meminta dijamah itu. Jungkook hanya tertawa saja bersama Hoseok. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Yoongi buka pintunya, aku mau masuk. Yoongi?! Yak Min Yoongi?!" mereka semakin tertawa dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Seokjin mengetuk pintu dengan keras, sedangkan orang yang disebut namanya barusan hanya menghela napas, tapi tak pernah menghilangkan senyumannya. Seokjinya memang kadang terlalu menggemaskan.

Yoongi berniat membuka pintu dorm, tapi Seokjin dengan semangat memukuli kaki Yoongi dan tertawa tidak jelas, "Kim Namjoon bodoh, ia meninggalkan aku diluar sendirian. Yoongi buka pintunya, aku harus menghukum Namjoonie" Namjoon akhirnya hanya tertawa saja.

"Ne aku akan membuka pintunya dulu hyung. Tapi berhenti memukulku dulu" ucap Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Berhenti? Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu Yoon"

Ucapan Seokjin berhasil membuat suasana langsung berubah, 5 orang langsung terdiam sedangkan 1 orang lainnya tersenyum sambil mencium sekilas bibir Seokjin, "Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Kau hanya mencintai Yoongi hyung saja, Seokjinie" tanya Namjoon, ia cemburu sebenarnya. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"Tentu tidak" Seokjin berdiri dan bersandar diambang pintu yang lebih dulu sudah dibuka oleh Yoongi

"Aku mencintai Kim Namjoon"

"Mencintai Jeon Jungkook"

"Mencintai Park Jimin"

"Mencintai Jung Hoseok"

"Mencintai Kim Taehyung juga"

Dan setelah berteriak Seokjin langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Yoongi menahannya dari belakang, kalau tidak dipastikan kepala Seokjin akan terbentur lantai.

Dan pernyataan cinta Seokjin membuat perasaan mereka menghangat. Saat sadar Seokjin jarang mengucapkan kata cinta pada mereka. Tapi melihat Seokjin mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk itu lebih mendebarkan. Karena mereka yakin sadar ataupun tidak, Seokjin sangat mencintai mereka.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat bantu aku membawa Seokjin hyung" Yoongi mendengus melihat 5 member yang hanya diam dan tersenyum dengan bodohnya, melupakan Yoongi yang susah payah membawa Seokjin masuk.

"Ne"

.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang Seokjin terbangun dalam kondisi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan pegal semua, kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya sakit. Ia sedikit kesulitan bangun sebenarnya, dari tadi berusaha bangun namun gagal. Karena lelah, ia memilih membaringkan dirinya kembali.

Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah pertengkaran bodoh Taehyung dan Jungkook, setelah itu ia minum dan melupakan semuanya. Seokjin hanya menepuk pelan keningnya merutuki kebodohan yang mungkin dilakukannya saat mabuk. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang memalukan.

 **CKLEK**

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Jimin dan Hoseok memasuki kamarnya. Seokjin berusaha bangun, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Hoseok dan Jimin hanya tersenyum, mereka mendekat keranjang sang hyung untuk membantunya bangun.

"Kau baik hyung?" tanya Jimin sambil mengecup kening Seokjin,

Seokjin menghela napas, "Kepalaku ekhm sedikit sakit, bisa aku minta air?" suara Seokjin memang sedikit serak, Hoseok langsung mengambil air dimeja nakas Seokjin, yang tadi malam sudah dipersiapkan oleh mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya Seokjin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi semalam sehingga tubuhnya sakit semua seperti ini. Seolah ia baru saja selesai latihan dance seharian.

"Hyung sudah bangun?" Jungkook memasuki kamar Seokjin bersama dengan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, "Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?"

Sebelum menjawabnya, mereka semua saling bertatapan. Baik Taehyung dan Jimin bungkam, Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum menenangkan Seokjin.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa hyung" jawab Yoongi seadanya. Karena memang tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehabis mengangkat Seokjin ke kamarnya mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Meskipun sempat berencana menjamah Seokjin bersamaan, mereka mengurungkannya karena tidak mau menyakiti Seokjin.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Tentu saja hyung, yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengoceh dan menari tidak jelas" jawab Namjoon, sedikit bersmirk yang membuat Seokjin merengut dan wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja ia malu.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, mereka berdua mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Jimin mengambil ponsel yang dibawanya, mencari video tadi malam yang sempat merekam aksi Seokjin.

"Kalau hyung tidak percaya, coba lihat ini"

Jimin menyodorkan poselnya yang kemudian diambil Seokjin, sesaat sebuah video sudah terputar. Awalnya hanya terdengar suara tawa, hingga Seokjin harus menahan malu kala melihat dirinya tengah menari didepan dorm.

' _Lalalaala_ '

Seokjin masih melihat video itu sambil menggigit bibirnya, ' _bodoh_ '. Ia semakin memerah mendengar tawa dalam video itu, tentu saja para member tengah mentertawakannya.

' _Berhenti? Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu Yoon'_

 **BLUSH**

" _Aku mencintai Kim Namjoon'_ _'_

 _"Mencintai Jeon Jungkook'_ _'_

 _"Mencintai Park Jimin'_ _'_

 _"Mencintai Jung Hoseok'_ _'_

 _"Mencintai Kim Taehyung juga_ "

"Sudah cukup" Seokjin langsung mengembalikan ponsel Jimin, ia sekarang tidak berani menatap wajah membernya setelah melihat video kejadian tadi malam. Ternyata lebih memalukan dari yang ia bayangkan. Wajah Seokjin sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah siap dilahap.

"Seokjinie" ucap Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin, iris matanya memberanikan diri menatap 6 orang yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Mau mengatakannya lagi?"

Seokjin terbelalak.

"Kami siap mendengarnya" ucap Taehyung memainkan kedua alisnya. Yang lain terkikik melihat Seokjin tengah kebingungan, tapi setelah menyadarinya, Seokjin menutup kedua wajahnya.

"ANDWAE!!!"

.

.

.

Yah terkadang kata cinta memang sedikit sulit untuk diungkapkan, meskipun pada kekasih sendiri.

.

.

.

 **END**


	6. OUR WAY

**Our Way**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Summary :

Pada akhirnya kita memiliki jalan yang berbeda, bukan?

Namun yang perlu kau tau adalah, kau lah akhir dari perjalanan kami.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Malam ini butiran salju berjatuhan secara perlahan dari langit kota Seoul. Bisa dikatakan ini merupakan salju pertama, jadi tidak heran banyak orang yang berkumpul diluar untuk menyaksikannya. Meskipun suhu cukup dingin itu tak menghalangi mereka. Sehingga taman kota yang selalu ramai saat siang hari, malam itu juga sangat ramai.

Saat para orang tua lebih memilih menikmati turunnya salju pertama dengan berkumpul di rumah dan makan bersama, banyak anak muda yang menikmatinya bersama teman dan juga kekasih tentunya. Hal itu juga menjadi pilihan salah seorang namja yang terduduk disudut taman dengan jaket bulu tebal dan juga syal yang menutupi leher dan setengah wajahnya.

Namja tersebut hanya terdiam menatap turunnya salju. Sejak ia sampai disana, tempat itu memang tujuannya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, selain duduk terdiam menikmati kesunyian akan kesendiriannya.

Namja itu masih menorehkan kepalanya melihat gumpalan putih yang menghiasi langit malam kala itu. Suasan ramai disekitar tak menggugahnya untuk beranjak dari bangku taman. ia masih nyaman dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Tanganya saling menggenggam, salah satu jarinya mengusap pelan cincin perak dengan ukiran namanya yang melingkar indah dijari manisnya, _Kim Seokjin._

Seokjin tersenyum dengan memandang cincin itu. Tangannya terasa basah, bukan karena butiran salju yang hinggap ditangannya, melainkan air mata yang turun mengikuti jejak sang salju. Mungkin Seokjin memang tersenyum, tapi netranya tak bisa membendung sebuah kesedihan, atau kerinduan.

.

' _Saat air matamu jatuh, nyawa kami seolah menghilang'_

Air mata Seokjin semakin deras mengalir melewati pipinya yang sudah memerah.

.

' _Jadi tersenyumlah, karena itu kehidupan kami'_

.

Seokjin menutup wajahnya, membiarkan air mata terus membasahi kedua tanggannya. Perasaan rindu Seokjin semakin menyakitkan. Sungguh ia ingin mati saja saat sakit itu semakin menghimpit hatinya.

"hiks...aku merindukan kalian"

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	7. OUR WAY - 1

**Our Way**

.

.

.

Cast : All Member BTS

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Part 1**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

 **Flashback**

 _Disalah satu sekolah di kota Seoul tengah mengadakan pentas seni, yang merupakan acara terakhir dari pelepasan siswa kelas tiga yang sudah menyelesaikan masa studi mereka. Wisudanya sudah dilaksanakan kemarin. Pihak sekolah memang tidak menggabungkan acaranya karena acara wisuda sangatlah formal. Sehingga pentas seni dilakukan dihari berikutnya agar benar-benar menjadi sebuah hiburan, baik untuk adik kelas dan terutama bagi siswa yang sudah lulus._

 _Banyak yang hadir dalam acara pentas seni ini, karena acaranya dibuka untuk umum. Banyak pula pertunjukkan yang dihadirkan, hampir semua ekstrakulikuler sekolah ikut tampil untuk memeriahkan pentas seni tersebut. Dari menari, menyanyi, bahkan drama musikal juga menjadi hal utama yang ditampilkan. Ada juga bazar sebagai penunjang bagi pengunjung yang datang._

 _Suasana sangat meriah, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melihat barang dan juga makanan yang dijual dalam bazar, juga masih terdengar jelas suara dari dalam aula tempat pentas seni dilaksanakan, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak menyadari seorang namja melihat suasana ramai itu dari atap sekolahnya._

 _Namja itu hanya melihat orang-orang dibawahnya dengan tatapan bosan. Bukannya ia tak menikmati acara ini, hanya saja ia tengah menunggu seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang yang memintanya untuk pergi ke atap. Namja itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Siswa yang juga baru lulus kemarin. Ia sebenarnya tak berniat kemari, namun ia harus datang atas ajakan teman-temannya, sebagai kenangan terakhir katanya._

 _Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu, tapi bahkan atap sekolah ini hanya hamparan kosong tak berpenghuni. Namun tepat saat ia akan berbalik, pandangannya gelap karena ada sepasang tangan yang menutupi matanya. Seokjin terkejut, ia memegang tangan itu mencoba mengenali seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Apakah Seokjin melamun? kenapa ia tak mendengar kedatangan seseorang?_

 _"Tenanglah, jangan berbalik dulu"_

 _Suara berat itu sudah sering ia dengar dalam kehidupan sekolahnya, tentu saja Seokjin sangat mengenalnya._

 _"Namjoon"_

 _Kim Namjoon, namja yang berdiri dibelakang Seokjin hanya bergumam untuk membalas Seokjin. Ia tersenyum dan masih menutupi penglihatan Seokjin. Namjoon melihat belakangnya, ada 5 orang yang tengah berdiri disana, menunggu aba-aba Namjoon._

 _"Hyung kau boleh berbalik. Tapi tolong pejamkan matamu, tunggu sampai aku memintamu untuk membuka mata" Seokjin hanya mengangguk mendengar intruksi Namjoon._

 _Perlahan Namjoon melepaskan tangannya, ia mundur dan ikut berdiri bersama lima orang lainnya. Seokjin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, ia berbalik dengan mata yang tertutup. Seokjin hanya diam, ia sedikit bingung apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini._

 _"Buka matamu hyung" Seokjin mendengar seseorang bicara, bukan suara Namjoon. Suara berat lainnya, dan lagi-lagi ia sangat mengenal suara itu._

 _Seokjin perlahan membuka matanya, karena sedikit lama tertutup, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Namun setelah menyesuaikan penglihantannya, ia terpaku. Tepat didepannya ada 6 orang berdiri dengan sebuah meja kecil ditengah-tengah mereka. Mereka adalah Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, dan juga Kim Namjoon. Mereka berdiri dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah mereka._

 _Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja kecil yang tertutupi kain putih polos. Diatasnya terdapat rangkaian bunga mawar merah, Seokjin tidak dapat mengira jumlahnya karena itu banyak sekali. Tepat diatas tumpukan mawar merah itu terdapat sebuh kotak kecil yang sudah terbuka. Iris Seokjin melihat ada benda kecil didalamnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah. Yang membuatnya harus terpana untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa keterkejutannya membuat Seokjin tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa._

 _"Apa maksud semua ini?" Seokjin jelas kebingungan meskipun ia tak menampik jantungnya berdebar kencang._

 _Hening. 6 orang yang masih berdiri itu tak menjawab apapun, tapi senyum mereka semakin merekah saat melihat Seokjin yang tampak bingung dan juga terkejut._

 _"Hyung"_

 _Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi._

 _"Kau ingat, awal kami bertemu denganmu saat tugas kelompok waktu kelas 2 bukan? Dan kau tau, saat bertemu denganmu waktu itu, semua yang ada pada dirimu menghipnotis kami semua" Seokjin terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi._

 _"Wajahmu, sifat lembutmu, tingkah lakumu, dan senyumanmu, itu semua membuat kami terpesona padamu. Dan sejak itu kami berebut perhatianmu, berharap kami mampu mendapatkan hatimu."_

 _Yah Seokjin ingat, sejak tugas kelompok itu, mereka ber 6 bertingakah sedikit aneh. Mereka lebih sering menemaninya, mengajaknya pergi, mengerjakan tugas bersama, atau hanya sekedar bicara santai dengannya. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk berada disisi Seokjin, padahal saat itu mereka tidaklah begitu dekat._

 _"Semua hal kami lakukan hanya untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang kami rasakan waktu itu. Semua kami korbankan termasuk hampir mengorbankan persahabatan kami, hyung" kali ini Hoseok yang berbicara._

 _"Kami marah saat salah satu dari kami mendapat perhatian lebih darimu. Dan waktu kami hampir berkelahi kau datang ditengah-tengah kami dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari mata indahmu"_

 _Mereka selalu mendekati Seokjin, memberi perhatian yang lebih hingga Seokjin luluh. Sampai saat itu, Seokjin akan pulang, namun ia mendengar keributan dari belakang sekolah. Karena penasaran ia menencari tau tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat ia menemukan sumber keributan, Seokjin melihat 6 namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tengah berargumen dengan posisi siap akan berkelahi._

 _Seokjin bisa merasakan aura kemarahan kala itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir saat melihat pertikaian mereka, hatinya sesak, Seokjin tidak mau mereka berkelahi, Seokjin tidak mau mereka terluka, Seokjin sudah jatuh. Yah Seokjin sudah jatuh cinta, mencintai mereka semua. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari untuk menghentikan mereka._

 _"Dan kau tau hyung, hati kami hancur melihatmu menangis gara-gara kami" Seokjin menatap Namjoon, dari sorot matanya dapat dilihat ia masih menyimpan penyesalan atas kejadian itu._

 _"Kami tidak mau melihatmu menangis, kami benci pada diri kami sendiri. Semua akan kami lakukan asalkan tidak melihatmu menangis. Hingga tanpa sadar kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami padamu"_

 _Seokjin ingin menangis sebenarnya, karena mengingat salah satu kenangan paling indah dalam hidupnya itu._

 _"Kami berusaha menguatkan hati kami jika kau akan memilih salah satu dari kami, hyung. Kami berusaha merelakan dirimu bersama salah satu dari kami. Karena hal yang kami inginkan adalah agar kau bahagia, tak peduli jika hati kami akan hancur nantinya." Jimin sebenarnya ingin mendekati Seokjin, namun ia urungkan. Ia hanya membalas tatapan Seokjin dengan senyumannya._

 _"Tapi yang kami dapatkan adalah kebahagiaan terbesar selama hidup kami. Kau tidak memilih salah satu dari kami, karena kau memilih kami semua. Kami semua mencintaimu, dan kaupun mencintai kami. Dan kami berpikir itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, karena memilikimu bersama-sama itu sudah cukup."_

 _Tentu saja Seokjin tidak mau kehilangan mereka, atau salah satu dari mereka. Bilang saja Seokjin egois, tapi Seokjin mencintai mereka semua, Seokjin menginginkan mereka semua._

 _"Hubungan yang kami ingikan selama inipun menjadi kenyataan. Kau membiarkan kami menjaga hatimu, dan kami menyerahkan diri kami untukmu" Taehyung selalu merasa kembali jatuh untuk Seokjin saat melihat senyumannya._

 _"Kita akhirnya bersama, hyung. Melewati segalanya, sedih, bahagia, tertawa, menangis, dan tentu saja harus tangisan bahagia. Segalanya jadi sedikit sulit saat kita harus sibuk dengan banyak hal, tapi hal yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan adalah kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui kami semua, meskipun hanya sekilas untuk memberikan senyuman indahmu"_

 _Kelas 3 bisa dibilang rintangan mereka setelah resmi berhubungan, bukan tentang perasaan lagi yang menjadi masalah. Waktu dan komunikasi. Baik Seokjin dan 6 kekasihnya itu tidak bisa meluangkan waktu karena kesibukan sekolah. Namun bisa diingat oleh mereka semua pengorbanan Seokjin untuk hubungan mereka. Pengorbanan yang membuat mereka semakin mencintai namja cantik itu._

 _"Kau membuat kami semakin terpesona padamu hyung. Dan kami bahkan tak akan pernah lelah untuk selalu mengatakan, bahwa kami sangat mencintaimu." ucap Jungkook._

 _Dulu Seokjin mengenal Jungkook sebagai lelaki yang pendiam, meskipun tidak sedingin Yoongi. Namun saat Seokjin bersama dengannya, Jungkook bahkan menjadi namja yang sangat mengerti dirinya._

 _"2 tahun kita bersama hyung. 2 tahun yang sangat kami banggakan, karena 2 tahun ini kami masih memilikimu. 2 tahun pula kami menikmati waktu bersamamu, berbagi rasa yang sama, dan menempuh jalan ini bersama. Hingga selama 2 tahun ini kami menyadari sesuatu hyung"_

 _Seokjin masih terdiam menyimak._

 _"Izinkan kami untuk terus bersamamu" - Min Yoongi,_

 _"Kami tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain" - Jung Hoseok,_

 _"Kami ingin kau menjadi milik kami sepenuhnya" - Kim Namjoon,_

 _"Kami ingin kau hanya tersenyum untuk kami" – Park Jimin,_

 _"Jadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuk kami" – Kim Taehyung,_

 _"Mengikat janji untuk terus bersama selamanya" – Jeon Jungkook._

 _Dan air mata yang Seokjin tahan akhirnya runtuh. Sungguh Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, ia yakin ini bukan lamaran pernikahan. Tapi bukankah mengikat janji untuk terus bersama itu sama saja?_

 _"Hyung, kami bahkan tak menyuruhmu menangis" ucap Jimin mendekat, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Jimin langsung memeluk Seokjin erat membiarkan tangisan Seokjin membasahi baju yang ia pakai. Yang lain hanya mampu tersenyum, menyadari tangisan Seokjin adalah tangisan bahagia, persis yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung tadi._

 _Jimin melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum hangat dan menuntun Seokjin untuk mendekati meja kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka bertujuh._

 _"Kim Seokjin, kami sadar kami tak bisa memakaikan 6 cincin sekaligus dijarimu. Jadi kami hanya menyiapkan satu cincin dengan ukiran namamu, dan sekarang terserah padamu kau ingin siapa yang memasangkannya, karena kami tidak bisa menentukan salah satu dari kami untuk memasangkan cincin ini dijari manismu." Ucap Yoongi._

 _Seokjin sempat tersenyum memikirkan dirinya harus memakai 6 cincin dijarinya. Kekasihnya bisa saja berpikiran diluar batas, tapi mereka tetap bisa diandalkan._

 _"Aku akan memakainya sendiri saja" ucap Seokjin sambil mengambil cincin yang polos tersebut. Mungkin memang tampilannya sederhana, tapi tak ada yang tau berapa harga yang harus dikeluarkan untuk cincin ini._

 _"Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi milik kalian dan terus bersama kalian" ungkapan Seokjin diakhiri dengan memasang cinci itu dijari manisnya._

 _Seokjin menatap ke 6 kekasihnya itu. 2 tahun ini kehidupan Seokjin benar-benar berubah, karena ia harus membagi perhatiannya pada 6 orang yang berbeda. Mungkin terkadang ia bisa lebih perhatian pada salah satunya, namun yang membuat Seokjin terharu mereka bahkan tidak meributkan hal itu. Mereka masih bersikap seperti biasanya, perhatian mereka, sikap lembut mereka, hal-hal manis lainnya tetap mereka curahkan untuk Seokjin, yang membuatnya semakin mencintai mereka._

 _Banyak yang harus dilewati Seokjin, cemoohan orang, seperti Seokjin yang egois, Seokjin hanya main-main saja, bahkan sampai Seokjin yang murahan pun pernah hinggap ditelinganya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Seokjin jatuh dalam pesona 6 kekasihnya karena mereka malah dengan terang-terangan menebar kemesraan dimuka umum, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, mereka tetap melangkah melewati semuanya. Tak sedikit perkataan yang membuat Seokjin menangis karena sakit hati, tapi semua itu hilang saat banyaknya perhatian dan pelukan yang selalu diberikan kekasihnya disepanjang 2 tahun perjalanan cinta mereka._

 _Bersyukur. Hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin lakukan. Hidupnya bahagia bukan karena banyak harta, bukan karena ia punya segalanya, tapi ia bahagia karena ia memiliki 6 kekasih yang mencintainya._

 _"Aku mencintai kalian"_

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	8. OUR WAY - 2

**Our Way**

.

.

.

Cast : All Member BTS

Gnre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Part 2**

.

.

.

Seokjin memasuki apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak ia masih kuliah, ia sudah selesai dengan acara menikmati salju pertama di taman sendirian. Musim dingin tahun ini sepertinya harus ia lalui tanpa orang yang dicintainya lagi. Namun bukan hanya saat musim dingin saja, tiap musim dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini selalu Seokjin nikmati sendirian sambil mengurusi cafenya.

Sudah lewat 3 tahun sejak Seokjin lulus dari Seoul University dan memulai bisnis kuliner. Meskipun kegiatannya sangat berbeda dengan jurusannya saat kuliah dulu, tapi Seokjin sangat menyukai usahanya sekarang karena ia menekuni pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan hobinya, yaitu memasak. Dari awal ia membuka sebuah kedai kecil, hingga sekarang ia memiliki 3 cabang cafe berkat kerja kerasnya, _Our's Caffe_.

Tapi beruntung hari ini Seokjin tidak mengunjungi cafenya karena ia meminta manager cafe untuk mengurus semuanya dulu, ia sungguh butuh istirahat. Ia menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, terlebih lagi hatinya kembali merasakan sakitnya menahan rindu. Rindu pada 6 kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah mengurusi perusahaan orang tua mereka.

Hubungan Seokjin dan 6 kekasihnya memang harus terpisah sejak kelulusan mereka dari masa perkuliahan. Bagaimanapun kekasih Seokjin adalah pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka untuk meneruskannya. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya anak yatim piatu yang selalu berusaha menikmati hidupnya, bekerja keras untuk kehidupannya, dan berusaha untuk tetap merasa bahagia selama menjalani kehidupannya meskipun tanpa mendiang ayah dan ibunya.

Sebuah rintangan besar untuk Seokjin karena harus berpisah dari kekasihnya, tapi apa yang bisa Seokjin lakukan. Ia mungkin bisa melarang kekasihnya untuk tidak pergi. Namun Seokjin tidaklah seegois itu. Selama ini kekasihnya selalu belajar dengan giat untuk bisa menggapai mimpi mereka, karena bagi mereka suatu kebanggaan bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga.

Mimpi itu sudah mereka bicarakan bersama, bagaimana mereka harus pergi keluar Korea untuk kurun waktu lama, waktu yang harus mereka habiskan untuk bekerja, yang terberat harus meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian, itu semua sudah Seokjin dan kekasihnya bicarakan. Diawal memang ia selalu menyemangati kekasihnya, menemani mereka belajar meskipun harus membagi waktu dengan waktu belajarnya, seolah memberitahukan kalau Seokjin sangat mendukung mimpi mereka. Namun semua itu berubah menjadi sebuah dilema saat kelulusan kurang dari 2 bulan lagi.

 **Flashback**

 _Saat ini Seokjin berada di taman belakang kampusnya. Tidak ada kekasihnya yang menemaninya. Hubungan mereka yang sudah ia lewati selama hampir 5 tahun ini berjalan dengan baik. Mungkin masih ada pertengkaran yang menghiasi hubungan percintaan mereka, namun itu hal wajar. Karena tidak semua hubungan selalu penuh kebahagiaan, pasti ada sedikit kesalapahaman yang menghampiri. Karena tidak mudah menjalin hubungan dengan 6 orang sekaligus yang tentu saja berbeda sifat dan karakter itu._

 _Tapi kalau bisa dibilang, akhir-akhir ini Seokjin memang sedang mencoba menghindari 6 kekasihnya. Jika biasanya saat jam kuliah selesai ia selalu menemui mereka, Seokjin jadi jarang bertemu dan mencoba pergi dengan temannya. Karena saat ini sudah menginjak tahun terakhir, Seokjin yakin kekasihnya tidak akan sadar akan perubahan sikapnya itu._

 _Memang beberapa hari terakhir banyak pikiran yang menganggu Seokjin, itulah yang membuat sikapnya sedikit berubah. Selain sibuk dengan tugasnya, dirinya juga sibuk membuang pikiran buruk tentang hubungan percintaanya. Sepertinya semangat yang menggebu saat menyemangati kekasihnya sudah pudar. Diawal Seokjin selalu mendukung kekasihnya untuk menggapai mimpi mereka, namun itu semua tidak lagi sekarang mengingat kenyataan kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkannya nanti._

 _Seokjin memang tidak egois, namun setengah hatinya mempertanyakan bagaimana perjalanan cintanya jika harus terpisah jarak sejauh itu, belum lagi waktu yang akan ia habiskan sendirian nantinya. Seokjin tidak senaif itu untuk mempertanyakan akankah cintanya bisa bertahan selama itu? mampukah ia menunggu? Sedangkan ia bahkan tak tau kepastian seperti apa yang menantinya dimasa depan._

 _"Sayang"_

 _Seokjin terperanjat mendengar suara Namjoon memanggilnya. Dan tepat saat ia berbalik, Namjoon berada dibelakangnya. Dan jika kalian pikir ia sendirian tentu saja tidak akan mungkin. Karena 5 orang lainnya juga berada disana._

 _Seokjin terpaku melihat ke 6 kekasihnya menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. Nampak jelas dipenglihatan Seokjin keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, belum lagi yang masih mengalir dikening. Napas mereka juga memburu._

 _"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Seokjin, penampilan mereka sungguh mengenaskan._

 _Yoongi mendekat dan memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Yoongi._

 _"Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu" Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Seokjin, "Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Seokjin menatap Yoongi. Ia memang dari tadi berada di taman belakang kampus ini, tapi ia baik-baik saja._

 _"Apa maksudmu Yoongi, aku tidak apa-apa"_

 _"Tidak Jinnie, kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini" jawaban Yoongi membuat Seokjin langsung menatapnya, bisa disadari oleh mereka ber 6 ada keterkejutan dibalik mata Seokjin._

 _"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami bukan?" tanya Jimin._

 _Seokjin diam, ia bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Tidak aku.."_

 _"Seokjinie kita sudah bersama hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Dan kau pikir kami tak menyadari jika kau menghindari kami" ucapan Hoseok membuat Seokjin bungkam, dan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang._

 _Kegugupan Seokjin tentu membuat mereka yakin kalau Seokjin tengah menyimpan sesuatu._

 _"Tolong jangan membuat kami khawatir Seokjin, dari tadi kami mencarimu keman-mana karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau menemui kami seperti biasa. Kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu" ucap Taehyung. Yah mereka berpenampilan mengenaskan karena dari tadi mereka memutari kampus untuk mencari keberadaan Seokjin._

 _Jungkook mendekat dan meraih tangan Seokjin, "Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka, ku mohon jangan membuat kami berpiikiran buruk tentangmu"_

 _Seokjin terbelalak menatap Jungkook. Tidak. Seokjin tidak mungkin seperti itu. Seokjin yang merasa sedikit terluka dengan ucapan Jungkook menghempaskan tangannya. Ia bangkit, dan terlihat jelas setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya._

 _"Kalau kau sudah bersama denganku sebegitu lamanya, bukankah kau harusnya tak perlu mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _Seokjin gemetar menahan tangisnya. Ia selalu mencintai semua kekasihnya, Seokjin akan selalu seperti itu. Jungkook yang merasa bersalahpun memeluk Seokjin meskipun dibalas dengan berontakan. Sedangkan Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya melihat saja sambil menghela napas. Sebenarnya baik mereka ber 5 juga sepemikiran dengan Jungkook, mereka takut Seokjin sudah tidak mencintai mereka lagi, dan pemikiran mereka sungguhlah salah._

 _Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar isakan Seokjin. Jungkook mengutuk mulutnya yang sudah mengelurakan pemikiran bodohnya itu._

 _"Aku mencintai kalian. Sangat. Jadi tolong jagan meragukan perasaanku pada kalian" Seokjin semakin menangis, meluapkan kesedihannya sekaligus beban perasaan yang dipendamnya._

 _"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"_

 _Jungkook merenggangkan pelukannya, menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas dipipi Seokjin._

 _"Bukannya aku ingin menghindari kalian, aku hanya ingin membiasakan diriku" ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka terdiam._

 _"Apa maksudmu Jinnie?" tanya Namjoon._

 _Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang masih berada dipipinya, "Aku ingin membiasakan diriku tanpa kalian, jadi saat kalian pergi nantinya aku sudah kuat menghadapinya"_

 _Dan hal seperti itu cukup untuk kembali menyakiti hati 6 orang yang sempat salah paham dengan Seokjin._

 _"Selama ini aku selalu terbiasa dengan hadirnya kalian disisiku, perhatian kalian, kasih sayang, sentuhan, dan semua alur kehidupanku sudah terbiasa dengan kalian. Aku hanya ingin melatih diriku, diriku yang bahkan mungkin tak mampu berpisah dengan kalian"_

 _Sebesar itulah cinta Seokjin pada kekasihnya. Dilema yang harus dihadapinya adalah merelakan mereka untuk pergi, atau menahan disisinya. Disatu sisi Seokjin ingin para kekasihnya menggapai mimpinya, disisi lain ia tidak mau mereka pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Kim Seokjin" panggilan Yoongi membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya, disana Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatapanya._

 _"Kau ingat apa yang kami janjikan padamu?" Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya menuju dadanya, "Hatiku, hati Namjoon, hati Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook, hati kami semua telah terikat padamu. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jarak sejauh apapun tidak akan merubah perasaan kami padamu."_

 _Seokjin kembali meneteskan air matanya, bebannya menguar seketika._

 _Namjoon berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Seokjin,_ _"Kau meminta kami untuk tidak meragukan cintamu bukan? Kami mohon kau juga percaya pada cinta tulus kami Seokjin. Kami juga sangat mencintaimu."_

 _5 orang lainnya tersenyum lega karena masalahnya sudah terselesaikan._

 _"Maafkan aku"_

 _"Jangan katakan maaf, karena tidak ada yang salah disini" Namjoon melepas pelukannya, "Ingat yang aku katakan, jangan menangis lagi karena itu melukai kami"_

 _Seokjin mengangguk dan akhirnya menampilkan senyumannya. Yang lain ikut tersenyum dan bergantian memeluk Seokjin, menyalurkan cinta mereka._

 _Jimin masih memeluknya dengan erat,_

 _"Kalau kau ingin, kami bisa membatalkan rencana kami Jinnie, kami tidak mau kau sedih"_

 _Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap yang lainnya, "Tidak. Kejarlah mimpi kalian, aku akan menunggu kalian pulang disini. Dan aku akan menjaga cinta ini sampai kalian kembali padaku"_

 _Ucapan Seokjin mengakhiri hari berat mereka. Kadang masalah seberat apapun memanglah harus dibicarakan. Karena cinta tidak akan tersampaikan kalau kita tak mengatakannya._

 **Flashback off**

Seokjin masih tiduran dikasurnya. Ia menatap banyak foto yang terpajang didinding kamarnya. Kebersamaan mereka ber 7 selalu diabadikan Seokjin untuk melepas rindunya suatu saat. Kenangan yang akan selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sejak kepergiaan 6 kekasihnya memang Seokjin harus melalui hidup yang berat, selain karena ia harus menahan rindu, Seokjin juga kala itu baru memulai usahanya. Sebenarnya 6 kekasihnya ingin membantu Seokjin membangunkan sebuah cafe untuk Seokjin, namun Seokjin menolak, ia ingin semuanya tercapai karena kerja kerasnya, bukan karena bantuan kekasihnya.

Memang sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak mereka pergi. Saat 1 tahun awal mereka pergi, Seokjin masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bertukar kabar, dan Seokjin tidak merasakan kesepian. Namun itu berubah saat mereka mulai jarang mengabarinya, hingga 2 tahun terakhir ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Karena menjaga kepercayaannya Seokjin hanya berpikir kalau mereka semua sibuk. Tapi semakin hari pikiran itu menghilang. Namun Seokjin tetap memantapkan hatinya. Janji yang sudah ia ucapkan dengan mereka tidak akan Seokjin ingkari. Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi sejujurnya Seokjin sedikit lelah dengan harapannya sendiri. Seokjin menatap cincin perak pemberian mereka, bukti akan janjinya,

"Haruskah aku tetap bertahan?"

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	9. OUR WAY - 3

**Our Way**

.

.

.

Cast : All Member BTS

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Part 3**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Pagi dimusim dingin adalah hal yang tidak terlalu disukai Seokjin karena hawa dingin yang melingkupinya. Meskipun sudah berpakaian tebal, tubuhnya masih merasa kedinginan. Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah Seokjin hidupkan sejak ia bangun jam 6 pagi tadi. Tapi meskipun sudah hampir satu jam menyala, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi hawa dingin disekitarnya. Apa penghangatnya rusak?

Seokjin yang tidak tahan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu cangkir sebenarnya, namun ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin ini.

' _Ada kami yang akan memelukmu jika kau kedinginan'_

Seokjin terhenti tepat didepan rak penyimpanan, dan sebungkus cokelat bubuk yang ia ambil jatuh perlahan disampingnya. Lagi. Kenangan kekasihnya menghampiri pikirannya. Seokjin hanya menghela napas dan mengambil kembali cokelatnya yang jatuh. Ia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya untuk membuat cokelat panas, berusaha menghiraukan pikirannya yang membuat rasa rindu kembali menghampiri hatinya.

Setelah membuat cokelat panas Seokjin kembali menuju ruang tengah dan kembali pada posisinya, duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan menikmati minuman hangat itu dalam kesunyian apartemennya. 3 tahun hidup sendirian tentu Seokjin sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sepi di apartemennya, meskipun terkadang sekelebat kenangan menghampirinya seperti barusan.

Seokjin sadari 2 tahun tanpa kabar kekasihnya membuatnya sedikit khawatir, bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka masih mengingat Seokjin? Atau apakah Seokjin masih menjadi cinta mereka? Seokjin bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan pemikirannya karena pasti akan berakhir dengan rasa sesak yang akan mengundang air mata.

 **DRT DRT**

Seokjin tersentak dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, tampak nama Sandeul yang tengah menghubunginya. Sandeul adalah teman Seokjin saat kuliah dulu. Teman yang akan Seokjin datangi saat ia berniat menghidari kekasihnya dulu. Dan 2 tahun ini Sandeul juga yang membantu Seokjin untuk tetap berpikir waras karena beratnya perasaan rindu, belum lagi khawatir dan ragu. Sungguh perasaan seperti itu saat muncul bersamaan membuat Seokjin gila.

Seokjin menekan tombol hijau,

"Ne Sandeul"

 **" _Seokjin, kau ada di apartemen?"_**

"Ne. Kenapa?"

 **" _Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"_**

"Datang saja kemari"

Seokjin meletakkan cangkir yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Sandeul memang biasa datang ke apartemennya, bahkan sebelum kepergian kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang Sandeul satu-satunya teman yang dipercayai oleh kekasihnya, karena memang hanya Sandeul yang diizinkan untuk datang ke apartemennya. Sedangkan untuk teman yang lain, Jungkook dan Jimin selalu siap untuk mengusir mereka. Dulu.

" ** _Bisakah kau temui aku di cafemu? Aku sudah berada disini"_**

"Memangnya sudah dibuka?" cafe Seokjin biasa buka pukul 9 pagi. Tapi ini bahkan masih jam 8 kurang, satu jam lebih awal dari jam operasional cafe.

" ** _Sudah. Aku meminta Jeno untuk membukanya, sudahlah aku tunggu ya"_**

 **PIP**

Belum sempat menjawab Sandeul sudah memutus panggilannya, dan Seokjin hanya menatap ponselnya. Temannya itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Dan kenapa juga ia harus menyuruh Jeno, manager di cafe Seokjin, tapi kembali lagi Sandeul itu memang semaunya sendiri.

Seokjin harus rela membuang selimut hangatnya dan berganti baju untuk menemui temannya yang menyebalkan. Setelah berganti baju Seokjin lekas turun menuju area parkir apartemennya. Seokjin terlihat buru-buru karena tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin diluar. Setelah sampai, ia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan penghangat dalam mobil.

"Awas saja kalau anak itu membicarakan hal tidak penting" Seokjin langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju cafenya dimana ada Sandeul yang menunggunya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit, Seokjin akhirnya sampai didepan cafenya. Dari dalam mobil ia melihat Sandeul yang duduk didekat jendela, yang saat ini menghadap kearahnya. Sepertinya anak itu menyadari kedatangan Seokjin, yah mungkin Sandeul mengenali mobilnya.

Seokjin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah cafe. Bisa dilihat Jeno sudah menunggu didepan untuk membukakan pintu. Dan tepat saat Seokjin berdiri didepan pintu Jeno dengan tersenyum membukanya dan menyambutnya.

"Silahkan hyung"

"Terima kasih"

Seokjin langsung masuk setelah membalas senyuman Jeno. Ia lalu menuju tempat duduk Sandeul yang tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Bukannya malah balas tersenyum seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jeno, Sandeul harus meringis karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seokjin.

"Hehe maaf ya Seokjin"

Seokjin yang duduk dihadapan Sandeul hanya diam. Ia tidak kesal sebenarnya, hanya saja ia ingin menggoda Sandeul saja. Seokjin lalu membuka syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan membuat Sandeul terkejut.

"Ya ampun Seokjin wajahmu sangat merah?! Yak Jeno mana minuman untuk Seokjin? Kau pasti kedinginan ya Seokjin? Kenapa kau tidak memakai lebih banyak baju dan juga seharusnya kau membawa syal lagi. Ya ampun Seokjin kau"

"Bisakah kau diam dulu Sandeul? aku kedinginan dan kau tidak berhenti mengoceh, dan jika kau pikir ini ulah siapa?"

Sandeul lalu diam. Bukan karena apa, tapi Seokjin benar-benar kedinginan saat ini. Selain wajah dan telinganya yang memerah, suaranya juga terdengar bergetar. Sandeul sungguh menyesal meminta temannya ini untuk menemuinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku ya Seokjin" Sandeul lalu berusaha menangkup pipi Seokjin, tapi bahkan tangannya sudah dihempaskan dulu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh pipiku" Seokjin merengut. Sandeul tergelak melihat ekspresi Seokjin, sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Ia tau Seokjin hanya bercanda dengannya.

"Ternyata kau masih setia dengan para kekasihmu itu ya?" Sandeul memang tau sifat posesif para kekasih Seokjin. Dia juga tau kekasih Seokjin melarang orang lain untuk menyentuh Seokjin, sengaja ataupun tidak. Sandeul sungguh tak habis pikir sifat protektif kekasih temannya ini sedangkan mereka bahkan tak ada kabar selama 2 tahun. Sandeul hanya tersenyum miris. Tapi senyuman itu langsung berubah, saat ini ia tersenyum hangat memandang Seokjin. ' _semoga kau selalu bahagia Seokjin'_

"Tentu saja" Sandeul selalu menyadari nada sendu setiap Seokjin membicarakan kekasihnya. Sandeul sendiri sudah mengetahui kisah percintaan temannya. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, berpacaran dengan satu orang saja sudah merepotkan dan ini dengan 6 orang? Sandeul awalnya mengira Seokjin tidak waras. Tapi Sandeul sadar cinta memang terkadang membuat orang gila.

Jeno menghampiri Seokjin dan Sandeul, lalu meletakkan 2 cangkir cokelat panas dihadapan mereka, "Silahkan hyung"

"Terima kasih Jeno" Jeno hanya tersenyum dan beranjak menuju pantry.

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin menemuiku disini? Padahal aku malas keluar"

Sandeul meletakkan cangkirnya setelah sedikit mencicipi minumannya. Ia menatap Seokjin serius, dan Seokjin yakin bahwa yang akan dibicarakan mereka adalah hal yang penting.

"Sebelumnya aku sungguh minta maaf padamu Seokjin"

Seokjin terpengarah mendengar ucapan Sandeul. Sandeul sendiri hanya mampu menghela napas sekarang.

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menyusul orang tuaku"

Seokjin terbelalak. Ia sungguh terkejut mendengarnya, Sandeul ke Amerika? Lusa? Meninggalkannya?

"Maafkan aku Seokjin. Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu, hanya saja orang tuaku mendadak mengirim tiket padaku untuk pergi menyusul mereka lusa"

Setelah kekasihnya, sekarang temannya juga akan meninggalkannya? Apakah Seokjin ditakdirkan akan selalu ditinggalkan?

"Seokjin" Sandeul sungguh merasa bersalah. Seokjin tengah menundukkan kepalanya sekarang dan ia yakin temannya ini akan menangis.

Sandeul sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Seokjin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang harus menyusul orang tuanya dan lagipula ia sudah tidak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi sekarang.

"Haruskah mendadak sekali Sandeul?" dan benar Seokjin memang menangis sekarang. Suaranya terdengar serak, dan bahunya juga sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf"

Dan Seokjin semakin terisak sekarang. Selama ini selalu Sandeul yang menemaninya. Saat ia sedih karena rindu dengan kekasihnya Sandeul selalu menghiburnya, atau menemaninya jalan-jalan, atau sekedar duduk disampingnya. Bahkan saat Seokjin marahpun Sandeul selalu ada disampingnya. Sandeul tidak pernah mengeluhkan tingkah Seokjin selama ini, sikap manja, kekanakan, bahkan yang menjengkelkanpun Sandeul tetap ada disisinya.

Bukan bermaksud menganggap Sandeul sebagai pengganti kekasihnya. Tapi Sandeul adalah orang yang paling disayangi Seokjin setelah para kekasihnya. Anak itu adalah teman terbaik Seokjin. Seokjin bahkan tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan kekasihnya, kenapa sekarang temannya juga akan meninggalkannya?

Seokjin masih menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sampai tidak sadar ada tangan yang menangkup pipinya sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang hiks kau tidak boleh menyentuh pipiku"

"Benarkah?"

Seokjin mematung. Di cafe ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sandeul bukan? Sedangkan Jeno pasti berada di pantry. Tapi kenapa tangan dan suara yang ia dengar barusan sangat berbeda dari Sandeul.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, seseorang tengah bersimpuh didepannya. Dan itu bukan Sandeul, karena temannya itu masih duduk dengan tenang, bahkan ia tengah tersenyum padanya, tidak lupa memberi wink untuk menggoda Seokjin.

Seokjin yang kebingungan menoleh kearah orang yang masih bersimpuh itu. Tangan besar orang itu bahkan mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya sedikit memburamkan penglihatannya. Namun saat tangan itu menyentuh area matanya, Seokjin akui ia akan mati sekarang juga kalau yang dilihat didepannya ini hanyalah khayalan semata.

"Yoon..Yoongi" Seokjin ingat wajah orang ini, wajah dingin, kulit putih, rambut hitam yang tidak tertata, dan mata tajam yang memandangnya hangat, dia Min Yoongi. Salah satu Kekasihnya.

"Aku ah maksudku, kami pulang sayang" suara berat yang sangat dirindukan Seokjin itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Yoongi lantas memeluk Seokjin erat menghirup aroma Seokjin yang 3 tahun ini ia rindukan. Dan Seokjin harus kembali menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi menumpahkan rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendam.

Yoongi meringis saat Seokjin memukul dadanya sedikit keras berkali-kali. Yoongi sadar yang mereka lakukan selama ini sudah sangat menyakiti Seokjin. Menghilang tanpa kabar selama 2 tahun, membayangkan kalau mereka diposisi Seokjin, pasti saat ini mereka sudah mendekam dibawah tanah.

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Seokjin tidak berhenti menangis. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya saat Seokjin tidak memukulnya lagi, ia kembali menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir. Sungguh Yoongi sakit melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

"Jahat hiks kau jahat"

"Maafkan aku. Maaf" Yoongi lantas mengecup kening Seokjin. Meskipun Seokjin sedikit marah, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya lagi. Namun saat akan merengkuh Yoongi, tangannya malah ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Sstt sayang, jangan hanya memelukku, nanti yang lain cemburu padaku. Karena bukan hanya aku yang merindukanmu" Yoongi meminta Seokjin untuk menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan Seokjin sadar ada 5 orang yang dicintainya juga disana.

"Jinnie" Seokjin melihat Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Disampingnya ada Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung dan juga Hoseok yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Seokjin lantas langsung bangkit, berlari melewati Yoongi dan memeluk mereka secara bersamaan. Sungguh Seokjin sangat merindukan mereka semua.

"Kalian pulang" yang lain tersenyum dan melanjutkan grup hug mereka. Menghiraukan Yoongi dan juga Sandeul.

"Terima kasih Sandeul" Sandeul yang dari tadi melihat adegan mengharukan Seokjin tersentak mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?" Sandeul hanya tersenyum saja, ia sangat bahagia melihat Seokjin kembali bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Karena menjaga Seokjin selama ini" Yoongi menepuk sekilas bahu Sandeul dan tersenyum padanya.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Yoongi, sebagai temannya sudah sewajarnya aku menjaganya"

Yoongi sangat beruntung Seokjin memiliki teman seperti Sandeul. Dia adalah teman yang sangat baik, bertanggung jawab, dan tentu saja ia tau Sandeul sangat menyayangi Seokjinnya. Sedikit menyesal ia pernah membenci lelaki ini.

"Sandeul"

Sandeul menolehkan kepalanya dan Seokjin langsung memeluknya. Sandeul langsung saja balas memeluk temannya itu erat. Sebenarnya Sandeul tau hari ini kekasih Seokjin akan datang, namun ia menyembunyikannya untuk memberikan kejutan, dibantu oleh Jeno.

"Kau jahat padaku" Sandeul hanya terkekeh. Memang benar kalau ia menyuruh Seokjin menemuinya karena ini semua rencana Sandeul, Yoongi yang meminta bantuannya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Seokjin.

"Tapi terima kasih Sandeul, terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama ini. Terima kasih karena selalu menemaniku. Maafkan aku jika aku menyusahkanmu"

Seokjin melepas pelukannya. Memang saat seperti ini adalah hal yang selalu ia impikan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Tapi sungguh Seokjin tidak menyangka kalau itu akan terjadi hari ini. Dan temannya ini malah tidak memberitaunya sama sekali. Jahat sekaligus baik. Karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan di hari terakhirnya di Korea. Dan itu membuat Seokjin sedikit sedih.

"Kau sungguh akan meninggalkanku?"

Sandeul tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan Seokjin. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Seokjin, hanya saja orang tuanya tidak memberikannya pilihan.

"Dengar. Aku tidak tau akan berapa lama disana, tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu nanti. Lagipula sekarang ada mereka yang akan menjagamu, masa kau mau aku dibantai habis kekasihmu?"

Seokjin tersenyum saja, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada 6 kekasihnya yang hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu sedih Seokjin, percayalah, aku akan selalu bersamamu meskipun kau tidak melihatku secara langsung. Seperti kekasihmu, sejauh manapun mereka pergi, pasti mereka akan kembali padamu juga"

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Buah dari kesabaran dan kesetiaannya selama ini. Sebuah kebahagiaan kembali berkumpul dengan para kekasihnya.

"Nah sekarang nikmati waktumu dengan kekasihmu ne, aku akan pulang dulu untuk menyiapkan perlengkapanku" Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk Sandeul sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Hati-hati"

Sandeul melepas pelukan Seokjin dan berpamitan dengan kekasih Seokjin. Baik Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jungkook ikut memeluk Sandeul, tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih yang mereka ucapkan. Sandeul menoleh sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya, hingga akhirnya ia pergi dan menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

"Seokjinie"

Dan tidak butuh 2 kali panggilan Seokjin kembali memeluk kekasih-kekasihnya ini, menghiraukan Jeno yang tertawa saja melihat pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja ini tengah berbahagia.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	10. OUR WAY - 4 (END)

**Our Way**

.

.

.

Cast : All Member BTS

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Part 4**

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

Malam itu salju masih berjatuhan, menghiasi kegelapan malam dengan serpihan putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Sebenarnya saat malam, suhu akan semakin rendah dan itu sangat dibenci oleh Seokjin. Bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau ia benci hawa dingin? Namun kali ini meskipun salju diluar sana bertaburan, ia merasa hangat. Tubuh, tangan, kaki, dan terutama hatinya, semuanya menghangat. Mungkin karena saat ini, ia tengah duduk berselimut tebal diatas kursi ruang tamu dan dikelilingi 6 kekasihnya.

Apakah Seokjin begitu bodoh? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah karena ditinggal 2 tahun tanpa kabar oleh kekasihnya, tapi kenapa ia dengan senang hati menerima mereka kembali sekarang? Tidakkah selama ini ia sudah cukup tersiksa?

Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Marah? Bukankah sudah ia lampiaskan dengan memukul Yoongi tadi? Dan Seokjin cukup puas dengan itu. Karena baginya perasaan rindu dihatinya lebih besar dari amarahnya. Lagipula marah pada saat yang berbahagia seperti tadi akan menghancurkan acara melepas rindu mereka.

"Hey Jinnie"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang duduk dibawahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap Seokjin, "Jinnie, kami minta maaf padamu"

Seokjin yang mendengar nada penyesalan dari suara Taehyung tersenyum saja. Ia mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan, "Tidakkah kalian sadar, dari tadi kalian terus saja minta maaf padaku? Dan aku juga telah berulang kali bilang aku memaafkan kalian"

"Kami hanya merasa sangat bersalah padamu Seokjin" ucap Jimin.

Memang dari semenjak mereka sampai di apartemen Seokjin, baik Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook selalu megatakan maaf padanya. Seokjin sendiri sudah mendengar alasan mereka menghilang selama 2 tahun ini. Orang tua kekasihnya hanya ingin melihat kerja keras mereka sebelum memberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus perusahaan di Korea.

Sebenarnya para orang tua mereka hanya ingin menguji saja, mereka ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan anak-anak mereka untuk menghadapi masalah pribadi dan masalah keluarganya. Dan ternyata dalam waktu 3 tahun mereka bisa pulang lagi ke Korea, meskipun harus mengorbankan waktu mereka dan menyakiti Seokjin disini. Rindu? Sangat. Bahkan mereka ingin mati karena menahan rindu. Tapi beruntung itu semua sudah berlalu dan mereka bisa berkumpul kembali dengan orang yang dicintai.

"Sudahlah aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur karena kalian masih ingat padaku. Meskipun terkadang aku ingin menyerah saja"

"Seokjin"

"Ne"

Yoongi mendekat, "Maaf bila membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini kami berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat sehingga kami bisa segera bertemu denganmu. Kami terus berusaha sampai kami melupakan perasaanmu disini. Kami sungguh minta maaf,"

Seokjin sendiri sedih bila mengingat perjuangannya 2 tahun ini. Hidup seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan, yang penting ia makan, dan terus bernapas. Karena pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh kekasihnya, hingga ia terkadang lupa mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Beruntung ada Sandeul disampingnya yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya, serta Jeno, manager yang sangat peduli padanya. Beruntung, karena berkat Jeno masalah cafenya bisa diurus dengan baik disaat Seokjin tak mampu mengurusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi, yang terpenting kalian sudah pulang sekarang" ucap Seokjin tersenyum

"Seokjinie dengar"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon,

"Kami tidak akan pernah lelah mengatakan maaf padamu atas kesalahan kami selama ini. Dan kami juga tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakan kalau kami sangat sangat mencintaimu. Dari awal kau adalah tempat kami pulang Seokjin, jadi sejauh apapun kami pergi, kami akan selalu kembali padamu."

"Dan tidak peduli rintangan seperti apapun, kami akan terus menghadapinya sampai kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" tambah Hoseok. Meskipun saat di luar negeri sifatnya berubah dingin karena berjauhan dengan Seokjin, pada akhirnya ia tetap menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Seokjin.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya pada kami Seokjin, maafkan kami" Jungkook bangkit untuk memeluk Seokjin.

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jungkook, matanya terpejam merasakan rengkuhan Jungkook. Ia akan terus percaya pada kekasihnya meskipun nanti kepercayaannya akan menghancurkannya. Ia akan terus bertahan meskipun ia sering terjatuh dan putus asa. Dan bersyukur Tuhan memberinya kebahagiaan didalam hidupnya. Kebahagiaan karena bisa memiliki mereka dihidupnya.

"Aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian karena memberiku kebahagiaan terbesar dihidupku"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Seokjin. Dan tanpa aba-aba Jungkook lalu menggendong Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri langsung terkejut dan hanya memegang bahu Jungkook

"Hey hey apa yang akan kau lakukan bunny?" Hoseok yang berada disamping Jungkook langsung berdiri dan memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menyengir dan menatap teman-temannya, "Aku akan menculik Seokjin" dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Seokjin.

"YAK!!" Seokjin hanya tertawa saja melihat kekasihnya berlarian mengejar Seokjin dan Jungkook. Seokjin tertawa bahagia, tawa yang 3 tahun ini menghilang dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban secara bersamaan itu membuat Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang saat ini ia dan 6 kekasihnya ini berada dalam kamarnya. Hanya saja Seokjin sendiri diatas tempat tidurnya, karena ke 6 kekasihnya memilih untuk tidur dilantai. Takut kelepasan.

"Padahal aku ingin memeluk kalian"

"Seokjin" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

Seokjin terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda para kekasihnya. Ia belum ingin tidur sebenarnya, meskipun bergelung dalam selimut membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Boleh dibilang ia hanya khawatir saat ia tertidur kekasihnya itu akan menghilang.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

Gumaman Seokjin bisa mereka dengar dalam keheningan kamar. Tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya membuat Seokjin bangun kembali dan ia melihat 6 kekasihnya juga terbangun sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, kami tidak akan meningalkanmu. Dan saat kau terbangun besok, kami pasti ada disampingmu. Sekarang tidurlah." Namjoon mengatakan itu dengan sedikit berat. Hatinya masih merasa sakit mengingat Seokjin merasa seperti ini karena ulah mereka.

"Kami akan tetap disini Seokjin, percayalah" ucap Taehyung yang tepat berada disampingnya. Ia mengambil tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya.

Seokjin mengangguk, ia hanya khawatir, "Mau menciumku sebelum aku tidur?"

Seokjin melihat semua kekasihnya tersenyum,

"Tae"

Taehyung yang mengerti panggilan Yoongi lalu mendekati Seokjin. Ia menidurkan Seokjin dan membenahi selimut Seokjin. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup kening Seokjin, kedua matanya, pipinya dan terakhir kecupan singkat dibibir.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu Jinnie, karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Taehyungie"

Taehyung lalu beranjak setelah Jimin berada disampingnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung ia mencium kening, kedua mata dan pipi Seokjin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin" Jimin lalu mengecup bibir Seokjin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jiminie" Jimin tersenyum.

Hoseok lalu mendekati Seokjin. Matanya masih mengagumi wajah Seokjin yang masih cantik seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Seokjinie, kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tahu"

"Dan aku harap kau selalu mengingat itu, karena aku memang sangat mencintaimu" Hoseok lalu mengecup bibir Seokjin singkat lalu mencium keningnya. Sebelum beranjak ia mengelus pipi berisi Seokjin yang memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hoseokie"

Jungkook mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Seokjin, ia menatap Seokjin dengan tersenyum, "Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu Jinnie" ia lalu mengecup kening Seokjin.

"Jadi jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Jungkook mencubit pipi Seokjin lalu menciumnya. Seokjin tentu saja hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Jungkook.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dan yang lain pergi juga Kookie" Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali mencium pipi Seokjin.

Namjoon mengambil tangan Seokjin dan mengecup punggung tangannya, "Aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah hidup kami bukan? Tentu saja kami akan mati kalau kami kehilanganmu. Lagipula kau terlalu berharga untuk kami tinggalkan"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup kening Seokjin, kedua pipinya dan terakhir kecupan dibibir.

"Aku mencintaimu Seokjinie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Namjoonie"

Yang terakhir Yoongi, ia lalu bangkit dan mendekati Seokjin. Perlahan mengecup kedua pipi dan bibir Seokjin.

"Ingatlah selalu kalau kami semua sangat mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Yoongi mengelus pipi Seokjin dan mencium keningnya, "Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir, kami akan disini menjagamu Seokjin"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Sekarang tidurlah, selamat malam sayang"

Yoongi beranjak kembali ketempatnya, yang lain juga sudah menempati matras masing-masing. Seokjin menatap kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya terpejam dengan senyuman tersemat diwajahnya.

Seokjin menyambut alam mimpi yang kembali menghampirinya. 3 tahun lamanya ia tidak tidur dengan nyaman. Bayang-bayang kekasihnya selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya sedih. Harapannya hampir hilang, putus asa karena penantian panjang membuatnya berniat menyerah. Namun Seokjin sangat bersyukur Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya, hadiah, kebahagiaannya yang terbesar kembali dalam hidupnya.

Seokjin yakin penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia sia. Ia banyak belajar mengenai hubungan percintaannya dengan 6 kekasihnya. Kesabaran, ketulusan, kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan cinta yang ia jaga membuatnya yakin, bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sekali lagi, memiliki 6 kekasih tidaklah mudah, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Seokjin. Dari kepribadian, cara mereka menggodanya, perhatian mereka, tentulah berbeda. Namun Seokjin tau tentang satu hal, cinta mereka sama besarnya.

Seokjin percaya ini bukanlah akhir dari rintangan kehidupannya. Ia sadar kedepannya masih akan banyak lagi masalah yang menimpanya. Tapi selama mereka bersama Seokjin yakin bisa melaluinya. Dan seberat apapun hal yang akan dihadapinya nanti, Seokjin selalu berharapa ia dan 6 kekasihnya masih tetap bersama, hingga batas kehidupan memisahkan cinta mereka.

Jalan ini masih panjang, tapi Seokjin tidak sendirian. Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Seokjin memiliki mereka ber 6 untuk selalu menemaninya melewati jalan kehidupan ini. Karena perjalanan ini bukan hanya perjalanannya seorang, ini perjalanan mereka. Perjalanan kita.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **akhirnya selesai juga untuk Our Way**

 **kedepannya mungkin akan buat oneshot lagi atau mungkin coba untuk buat ff berchapter lagi**

 **terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya ya...**

 **sekali lagi, semoga cerita ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua :)**


	11. REMEDY

**REMEDY**

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Seokjin Kim Taehyung

Genre : Drama, Romance (BL)

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

Setiap orang selalu berharap kebahagiaan bagi dirinya. Karena setiap jalan hidup setiap orang itu berbeda, jelas arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri juga berbeda. Ada yang bahagia karena memiliki uang, ada yang bahagia karena memiliki pacar, bahagia karena bisa sekolah, bahagia karena bisa membeli makan, atau bahkan kebahagiaan karena masih diberikan kehidupan.

Kim Seokjin. Salah seorang yang juga mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan hinggap dalam hidupnya. Hidup sebatang kara di kota besar saat lulus sekolah menengah atas membuatnya harus bekerja keras menjalani hidupnya. Mendiang orang tuanya bukan orang berada, tapi setidaknya mereka masih menyisakan peninggalan rumah kecil tempat ia tinggal. Dulu.

Meskipun sendirian, ia bisa membuktikan dirinya mampu untuk memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Kerja keras yang ia lakukan membuatnya bisa berjalan sejauh ini, hingga ia mampu lulus disebuah universitas berkat beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Sulit awalnya saat harus membagi waktu kuliah dan kerja paruh waktunya. Namun semua itu sudah terbalas. Ia lulus 6 tahun lalu.

Jurusan bisnis tidak membuatnya bisa dengan mudah bekerja disebuah perusahaan. Ia awalnya masih berada di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Namun sebuah kejadian merubah jalan hidupnya. Ia yang mengharapkan sedikit saja kebahagiaan, keburuntungan membawanya kesana.

Kim Taehyung. Seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama kala itu sedang berada di restoran tempat Seokjin bekerja. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Taehyung sedang menikmati makanannya, saat seorang perempuan datang dan menyiramkan minuman ke wajah Taehyung, tentu saja membuat Seokjin terkejut. Dan keributanpun terjadi. Hingga ketika sang perempuan pergi, Seokjin memberanikan diri menemui laki-laki yang tengah menggerutu itu. Dengan senyum ramah, Seokjin menawarkan sapu tangannya yang selalu ia bawa. Seokjin hanya ingin membantu laki-laki tersebut membersihkan wajahnya. Namun dunianya berbalik setelah itu.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak berkesan baik. Namun, meskipun dengan wajah datar, ia tetap menerima uluran sapu tangan yang diberikan salah satu pelayan restoran tempatnya makan itu. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia pergi dan membawa sapu tangan yang telah kotor itu bersamanya. Dan dari pertemuan pertama mereka, Seokjin menganggap Taehyung itu orang yang tidak tau terima kasih, keras hati, dingin, dan tak berperasaan.

Namun semua itu berubah, saat Taehyung datang membawa kembali sapu tangannya, yang awalanya kotor sudah kembali bersih saat benda tersebut berada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih"

Ucapan singkat itu, membuat Seokjin mengubah cara pandangnya pada Taehyung. Meskipun ia tidak tersenyum, tapi dari mata laki-laki ini tengah menunjukkan ketulusan dari kata-katanya.

"Sama-sama tuan"

.

.

.

Jika kalian berpikir mereka hanya berakhir disitu saja, tentu tidak. kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu masih terekam jelas dipikiran Seokjin.

Taehyung yang selalu datang menemui Seokjin dikala jam makan siang, pulang bekerja, bahkan saat ia tengah bosan. Taehyung selalu berada di restoran itu hanya untuk melihat Seokjin bekerja. Melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum pada pelanggan, kerutan dikening saat menanggapi pelanggan yang aneh, atau helaan napas saat ia kelelahan. Jujur, hal kecil seperti itu adalah kebahagiaan Taehyung.

Seokjin selalu menyempatkan waktu kesibukannya untuk menyapa Taehyung yang hampir tiap hari selalu mampir di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Laki-laki itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Pojok kanan dekat jendela. Area yang strategis untuk melihat seluruh restoran ini. Seokjin tau, saat mata Taehyung terpejam kala melepas lelah, pandangan tajam yang selalu ia perlihatkan saat menatap jalanan di luar, wajah datar yang tampak bersinar saat terkena terpaan sinar mentari, serta ketenangan yang selalu bersamanya itu, membuat Seokjin menyadari, bahwa kebahagiaannya sesederhana itu.

Mereka bukan teman. Mereka juga bukan pasangan. Tapi mereka merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat mereka saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka tidaklah jelas. Dan baik Seokjin dan Taehyung tidaklah butuh kejelasaan, karena saat suatu waktu mereka bertatapan, senyum merekah diwajah mereka berdua. Rona kemerahan jelas diwajah Seokjin dan Taehyung pun merasakan debaran menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Dan detik itu mereka tau, mereka saling menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia"

"Aku bersedia"

Hanya mereka. Sejak awal mereka hanya bahagia berdua, dan saat hari penuh kebahagiaan itu datang, mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain. Bukan ucapan selamat, bukan teriakan kesenangan, bukan juga pesta meriah.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Seokjin"

Dan 4 tahun yang lalu, kebahagiaan semakin memenuhi kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

"Taehyungie, bangunlah. Kau ada meeting bukan hari ini?"

Seokjin hanya berdiri disebelah sisi Taehyung. Dengan wajah segar dan senyuman merekah ia menanti pasangannya bangun.

"Aku sudah bangun. Kau pergilah ke bawah dulu" Taehyung lalu bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih betah dengan senyumannya. Namun kali ini, ia tersenyum miris.

Satu tahun pernikahan mereka, baik Taehyung dan Seokjin menjadi pasangan yang begitu bahagia. Tinggal di rumah Taehyung tidak membuat Seokjin berkeinginan menjual rumah penuh kenangannya. Taehyung selalu menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan rumah mendiang keluarga Seokjin. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia memiliki takdir yang sama, orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Namun yang membedakan, Taehyung harus menanggung beban untuk mengelola perusahaan orang tuanya saat masih begitu muda. Beruntung ia masih memiliki keluarga yang peduli dan mau membantunya dulu.

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui di kediaman Taehyung selalu menjadi kenangan indah yang tak akan terlupakan oleh Seokjin. Karena setelah menikah Taehyung meminta Seokjin untuk berhenti bekerja dan hanya fokus padanya saja. Sikap manis Taehyung tentu meluluhkannya, ciuman selamat pagi, senyum yang selalu Taehyung tunjukkan saat berangkat bekerja, ciuman dikening saat ia pulang bekerja, serta pelukan saat malam tiba. Semua yang mereka lakukan adalah sebagai bentuk cinta dan rasa syukur atas kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

Tapi lantas apakah cinta akan terus membawa kebahagiaan dihidupmu? Ada kalanya cinta diuji ketulusannya hingga kebahagiaan itu terkikis waktu. Bukan karena cinta tak mampu lagi memberikan kebahagiaan, namun terkadang terlalu bahagia membuatmu terpuruk begitu dalam saat cobaan datang menghadang.

Sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sampai detik ini. Seokjin tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mendapat beban seberat ini. Dulu mungkin bekerja sambil kuliah itu berat, atau saat tugas kuliah menumpuk, pelanggan banyak yang komplain, atau masalah kecil lainnya, itu sudah cukup memberatkannya.

Namun ia sadar, saat Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya dan mulai jarang bertemu dirinya. Ia tau, Taehyungnya mulai terasa jauh. Kesibukan kantor, meeting diluar kota bahkan luar negeri, pembukaan cabang baru, adalah beragam alasan yang selalu ia terima saat ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

Seokjin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menaruh curiga pada pasangannya saat ia tidak berada disisinya. Seokjin selalu percaya pada Taehyung. Meskipun ia jarang di rumah, Seokjin tau, Taehyung tidaklah sejahat itu.

"Aku pulang"

"Tae aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kau..."

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi, aku akan istirahat"

Taehyung selalu menolak makan malam bersamanya. Tapi Seokjin mengerti mungkin Taehyung terlalu lelah. Setelah menyimpan makanan yang tidak sempat tersentuh, Seokjin menuju kamar mereka dan melihat Taehyung yang sudah terlentang diatas kasur dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Taehyung, ia dengan telaten melepas sepatu, kemeja kerjanya, bahkan tak lupa mengelap wajah yang sangat menunjukkan sekali raut kelelahan. Setelah selesai, Seokjin mematikan lampu dan berbaring disebalah Taehyung, mengelus surai lembutnya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Selamat malam Taehyungie. Aku mencintaimu"

Namun saat pagi menjelang, yang ia temukan hanya ruang kosong disebelahnya. Taehyung sudah pergi.

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan. ia hampir menunggu selama 30 menit namun tidak ada balasan. akhirnya Seokjin mengalah, mungkin Taehyung sudah memulai kesibukannya.

.

.

.

 ** _'Tae, kau sudah makan siang'_**

Pesan pertama.

 ** _'Tae, mau ku masakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam'_**

Pesan kedua.

Seokjin hanya menghela napas. Taehyung sudah jarang sekali membalas pesan-pesannya. Tidakkah Taehyung melihat ponselnya sebentar saja. Dan Seokjin kembali mengalah.

 ** _'Jaga kesehatanmu Taehyungie'_**

.

.

.

Seokjin selalu bertahan selama 3 tahun terakhir menghadapi sikap Taehyung. Meskipun Taehyung terlihat acuh, pernah sekali ia makan malam bersamanya. Dan Seokjin begitu bahagia, meskipun tidak ada pembicaraan seperti biasanya. setidaknya ia senang sekarang.

 ** _'Aku tidak pulang'_**

hanya itu balasan yang diterimanya dari beragam pesan yang pernah ia kirim pada Taehyung. Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja, meskipun air mata terus mengalir menemani malam-malamnya saat Taehyung kembali harus menjauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie"

.

.

.

Kenyataannya kebahagiaan yang ia impikan, hanya bisa ia rasakan diawal saja. Sikap manis yang memabukkan juga hanya menjadi angan saja sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, seburuk apapun jalannya kali ini, cinta yang sudah ia berikan pada Taehyung tak pernah hilang dari hatinya. Kasih sayang itu masih besar meskipun Taehyung tidak peduli padanya lagi.

Sempat terpikir oleh Seokjin, apakah cintanya cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan? Apakah perasaan yang ia miliki bisa mebantunya untuk melewati ini semua?

Sayangnya, terkadang perasaan lelah kerap menghampiri. Seokjin selalu mencoba bertahan, menghadapi sikap Taehyung, dan tetap berperan sebagai pasangan yang baik dibalik ketidakpedulian Taehyung. Ia selalu disana, tetap menanti Taehyung pulang dan memberikannya senyuman seperti dulu.

Meskipun sikapnya seperti itu, kehadiran Taehyung masihlah menjadi kebahagiaan baginya. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai laki-laki itu. Hingga yang ia lakukan selalu bertahan, berharap suatu saat kebahagiannya akan kembali padanya.

Namun malam itu semuanya berbeda. Seokjin merasa sangat lelah. Kantung mata terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia baru saja menyambut Taehyung pulang bekerja. Dan seperti biasa, hanya keterdiaman yang menyambutnya. Seokjin ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah lelah. Seokjin sangat mencintai Taehyung. Sangat. Tapi tidak sesakit ini.

San malam itu saat Taehyung masih berada diruang kerjanya, Seokjin akan menumpahkan segalanya. Mungkin Taehyung akan selalu menjadi kebahagiaan bagi Seokjin, namun apakah Seokjin berarti sama dimata Taehyung sekarang?

Saat Seokjin memasuki ruang kerja Taehyung, laki-laki itu masih berkutat dengan dokumennya hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tae.."

Bisa Seokjin lihat Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya, namun segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk. Kau tidurlah dulu"

Seokjin semakin ingin menangis.

"Tae..."

Sebenarnya Taehyung menyadari suara Seokjin yang bergetar. Tapi ia tetap menyibukkan diri.

Seokjin yang melihat itu, memejamkan matanya.

"Tae... mari berpisah"

Dan Taehyung langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam Seokjin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seokjin berusaha menghalau air mata yang akan keluar, ' _aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kenangan indah darimu Tae. itu terlalu berharga untukku'_

"Kita mungkin tidak bisa bersama lagi"

Taehyung terlihat marah, "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?!"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Seokjin menjawabnya tegas. Dan ia harus rela meloloskan air matanya jatuh, beserta rasa sakit yang menguar ke permukaan.

Taehyung tertegun melihat tangisan Seokjin "lan..tas?"

Seokjin berusaha mengusap air matanya, namun gagal karena air mata terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Tae, bolehkah... aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Seokjin terbata. Taehyung terdiam.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"..." Taehyung terpaku. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku Tae" ucap Seokjin masih setia menangis.

"Aku yakin kaupun tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak tau apakah sekarang kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Aku..." Taehyung merasa tenggorokannya sangat sakit sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu Tae" ucap Seokjin pelan.

Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap Seokjin, "Tolong mengerti aku, Jin"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun, ia mendengar Taehyung kembali memanggil namanya. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa menahan ini semua lebih lama lagi

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu Tae. Selalu."

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu berada disisiku. Sebentar saja" Seokjin merasa hatinya terhimpit saat ia menyadari setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Taehyung.

"Maaf"

"Aku tidak minta semua waktumu Tae. Cukup kau menelponku menanyakan kabarku, atau sekedar berbagi cerita tentang kegiatanmu. Meskipun hanya 5 menit, atau paling tidak cukup 1 detik saja kau membalas pesanku, tak perlu semuanya Tae, cukup 1 pesan yang kau balas, aku sudah cukup senang"

"Maaf"

"Aku tidak memintamu terus menemaniku hiks cukup kau bisa memberi kabar tentang keadaanmu itu sudah membuatku bahagia Taehyungie. Aku hanya ingin tau kabarmu, apa yang kau lakukan, sudahkah kau makan, apakah kau baik-baik saja. Hanya itu hiks" Seokjin sudah tak bisa membendung kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak menuntutmu sama sekali Tae. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku tetap bertahan disini, berharap kau bisa sedikit saja mengingat seseorang yang selalu disisimu ini Tae"

"..." Taehyung meremat tangannya erat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang ikut menyuarakan perasaan Taehyung. Hancur.

"Aku tidak lelah Tae, cintaku tidak kalah. Tapi aku takut" Seokjin menatap Taehyung "Aku hanya takut kalau aku bukan lagi kebahagiaanmu"

"Cukup"

"Aku hanya takut aku bukan lagi bagian dari kehidupanmu Tae"

"aku mohon cukup Jinnie"

"Aku hanya takut. Hanya itu. Jadi aku mohon, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan ketakutanku. Mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi tidak cintaku, cintaku akan terus berada dihatimu. Kau sudah membawannya, dan aku tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya lagi"

"..." Taehyung jelas menatap Seokjin lekat.

' _Tidak_ '

"Kau sudah memilikinnya, Tae. hatiku"

"..."

' _Tidak_ _. Jangan pergi, Seokjinie'_

"Aku pergi"

Dan dengan sempoyongan Taehyung mengejar Seokjin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher laki-laki yang dicintainya, namun ia sia-siakan. Bisa Taehyung rasakan tubuh yang ia peluk bergetar, dan isakan masih ia dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau dengar. Aku mencintaimu Jinnie. Sangat. Jadi tetaplah disampingku"

"Hiks"

"Aku mohon, tetaplah disini. Tetap mendukungku, tetap menjadi kebahagiaanku, dan tetaplah jadi hidupku"

Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dihidupnya bila Seokjin pergi. Tidak. Taehyung tidak bisa.

" _I miss you_. Tak sedetikpun aku tidak merindukanmu. Bekerja mati-matian berharap menghilangkan sakit menahan rindu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku Jin"

Taehyung mungkin gila kerja. tapi perasaan itu jelas ada dan bertambah. tapi karena keras kepalanya ia mengambil sikap yang menyakiti pasangannya.

"..." Seokjin memang diam. Tapi dalam hati ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

"Tidakkah kau lelah sayang?" Taehyung kembali menumpahkan air matanya, penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Kau selalu mengitari pikiranku. Kau selalu disana, tidakkah kau lelah?"

Taehyung selalu terjaga, saat Seokjin melepas sepatu dan mengelap wajahnya dimalam hari. Ia selalu bangun pagi untuk bisa mencium pasangannya dan membawa sisa makan malam yang tidak ia sentuh sebagai bekal sarapan. Taehyung juga selalu membaca pesan Seokjin. Sebenarnya Taehyung masih sama. Ia masih Taehyungnya Seokjin. Namun Taehyung memilih sikap yang salah dalam bertindak. Andaikan ia bisa menyempatkan waktu sebentar saja, andaikan ia mau membalas pesan Seokjin, andaikan ia mau mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah, andaikan ia berani mengatakan semuanya. Rindu, stress kerja, sakit, pusing, dan semuanya. Andaikan Taehyung masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Mungkin Seokjin tidak sesedih ini dan ia tidak semenyesal ini.

"Tae"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan akan terus begitu. Selamanya Jinnie. Maafkan aku atas semua keegoisanku, maaf atas tingkah dan sikapku padamu, maaf atas waktu yang berat bagimu, maaf atas sakit hati yang aku torehkan, dan maaf karena membuatmu lelah. Maafkan aku atas segalanya yang aku lakukan padamu Jin. _Please, stay with me_ "

Seokjin jelas bahagia. Tapi ia juga sedih, kenapa baru sekarang. Andai Taehyung mau berbagi dengannya dari awal, andai Taehyung jujur pada perasaannya, Seokjin jelas tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata kejam seperti tadi.

Seokjin berbalik dan menatap Taehyung yang masih mengangis "Taehyungie"

"Aku tau semua ini salahku. Aku tau kalau seharusnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan baik Seokjinie, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tapi ternyata yang aku lakukan hanya menyakitimu"

Seokjin mengelus pipi Taehyung, " Kebahagiaanku bukan hasil kerjamu Tae. Kebahagiaanku adalah kau. Selama itu kau, aku akan bahagia Tae"

Dan Taehyung seolah tertampar keras. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini hingga menyia-nyiakan orang yang begitu mencintainya ini? "Jinie, aku sungguh minta maaf karena menyakitimu 3 tahun ini, aku memang bodoh dan egois. Aku sungguh minta maaf Jin"

"Aku tau mungkin kau masih ingin pergi dariku. Aku tau kau kecewa padaku. _But, I still love you, I still want you Seokjin. Only you"_

"Tae" Seokjin menangis terharu. Ia tidak tau kalau sakit yang ia rasakan bisa menghilang hanya dengan ucapan Taehyung. Cintanya memang tidak pernah pergi darinya, ia sudah menitipkan sepenuhnya pada Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung. aku juga bodoh karena terlalu mencintaimu. Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Tae, aku butuh kebahagiaanku untuk terus bertahan"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, dan mencium kening Seokjin, "Dan aku butuh kebahagiaanku untuk terus hidup"

 **CUP**

Taehyung lalu mencium bibir Seokjin. Bibir yang selalu ia cium tanpa diketahui sang pemilik, kini ia bisa rasakan dengan nyata. Taehyung semakin menekan tengkuk Seokjin untuk meperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan Seokjin meremas bahu Taehyung, menahan gejolak kebahagiaan di hatinya.

Mereka melepas ciumannya dan saling menempelkan kening, merasakan hembusan napas masing -masing.

"Terima kasih Tae. Terima kasih."

"Tidak sayang. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan."

Kenyataannya kebahagiaan itu masih tetap sama, dan mereka tau kalau cinta diantara mereka masihlah ada dan tetap tumbuh. Setidaknya Taehyung sekarang sadar, dalam sebuah hubungan bukan hanya salah seorang yang berjuang, tapi mereka berdua haruslah berjuang bersama. Menghadapi kesenangan, kesedihan, beban hidup, dan segala bentuk ujian kehidupan, mereka haruslah hadapi bersama.

Ikatan yang mereka jalin 4 tahun ini, haruslah mereka jaga bersama. Taehyung akan lebih terbuka lagi, dan Seokjin akan lebih berani lagi. Mereka hanya perlu sedikit berubah untuk memahami satu sama lain. Memahami lagi arti kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Jika dulu bagi Taehyung dan Seokjin melihat keberadaan satu sama lain adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Namun kali ini berbeda, kebahagiaan mereka adalah saat mereka bersama, bergandengan tangan, tersenyum, bercerita, dan menikmati waktu mereka sesingkat apapun. Sesederhana itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin"

.

.

.

 **END**


	12. MEMORY

**_Semua yang terjadi akan menjadi sebuah kenangan indah._**

 ** _Kau, aku dan cinta kita._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sore itu sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Kesibukan masing-masing dari mereka karena status aktor yang mereka miliki, membuat mereka harus rela tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama.

Sebagai artis dengan gender yang sama, tentu masih hal tabu di masyarakat. Namun untuk saat ini dan di masa yang akan datang, hal seperti itu bukan masalah lagi. Karena bagi mereka pandangan orang bukanlah segalanya, asalkan mereka masih tetap bersama, saling percaya satu sama lain, dan tentunya cinta yang mereka miliki masih sama. Dan akan terus bertambah.

Bukan hal mudah untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Bahkan orang yang tidak mengenal mereka pun akan mengerti perasaan mereka. Karena meskipun jarang bertemu, namun saat ada event bersama pasti banyak momen yang akan terjadi. Pandangan mata, gerakan tubuh, sentuhan kecil, senyum, dan canda tawa, semuanya terisi penuh dengan cinta. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan segalanya.

Namun tetap saja, demi menjaga profesional, mereka tetap bersikap biasa saja dan menghindar jika ada yang menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka. Karena semua rahasia ada di hati, dan jawabannya juga ada di hati.

Baik Taehyung dan Seokjin masih betah berpelukan di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Seokjin. Seokjin yang duduk disamping Taehyung semakin mendekatkan diri kedalam pelukan Taehyung dan menyamankan kepalanya di dadanya. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tersenyum dan mengelus rambut halus Seokjin dan menciumnya.

"Kau apa kabar, Tae?" tanya Seokjin membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku baik sayang. Kau baik juga, bukan? Aku baru tau kalau kau alergi bawang putih. Apakah kekasihku ini jelmaan vampir?"

Tawa Taehyung membuat Seokjin cemberut.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau Tae, padahal dulu aku tidak begitu"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Meskipun begitu, kau harus tetap banyak makan seperti dulu, lihat pipimu tirus begini ?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Seokjin yang tak segembul dahulu.

"Aku hanya mengurangi porsi makanku saja, Tae. Memang kau tak suka kalau bentuk tubuhku bagus ?"

"Aku selalu suka padamu, bagaimanapun dirimu, sayang"

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumannya dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah lewat 3 tahun" ucap Taehyung.

"hem"

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau ternyata juga mencintaiku" tambah Taehyung tersenyum menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Dan aku juga tidak percaya kau sudah menjadi milikku dan bukan hanya angan-angan lagi"

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersamaku, membalas perasaanku, menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku, menjagaku, mempercayaiku, mendukungku, dan selalu setia bersamaku. Terima kasih atas semua cinta yang selalu kau berikan, Tae"

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, sayang. Karena menjadi milikku, selalu mendukungku, jadi tempat bersandarku, selalu mengkhawatirkanku, dan selalu perhatian padaku. Terima kasih juga atas semua hal terindah yang sudah kita lewati 3 tahun ini"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung, "Ingin terus melangkah bersama?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. sejauh apapun itu" Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Seokjin.

"Asalkan bersamamu, Tae" Seokjin mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan.

"Asalkan itu dirimu"

Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya. Orang yang dicintainya, orang yang akan ia jaga.

Hanya kecupan mesrah tanpa nafsu. menunjukkan pada dunia, inilah cinta mereka. Yang akan terus tumbuh, tanpa peduli benalu disetiap langkah menuju masa depan yang mereka tuju.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

END


End file.
